Summer Wine
by Misiaa
Summary: Bonnibel se ha pasado la vida obedeciendo órdenes y haciendo todo lo posible por contentar a los demás hasta que conoce a cierta persona que le supondrá todo un misterio que resolver poco a poco. [Bubbline. AU]
1. Chapter 1

Bonnibel se puso frente al espejo para dar un último vistazo. Alisó con sus manos la falda y se tomó su tiempo en colocar tras la oreja un mechón que se empeñaba en mantenerse sobre su cara. Una vez satisfecha con su aspecto sonrió, aunque este gesto le duró poco. ¿A quién quería engañar? Realmente no le apetecía nada acudir a su cita, pero ya llevaba tanto tiempo posponiéndola que se había convertido en algo inevitable a estas alturas. Intentó enfocarlo con un pensamiento más maduro, lo mejor era enfrentarse a este asunto y quitárselo de encima lo antes posible.

Salió de su cuarto, bajó las escaleras lentamente y de forma desganada cogió las llaves de su casa. Justo cuando estaba girando el picaporte con igual parsimonia que había hecho lo demás una voz le increpó:

-¿Adónde vas?

Se giró para encontrarse con Pep, un hombre de unos treinta y tantos que se encargaba de mantener todo los asuntos de la casa en orden. Decir eso era quedarse corto, pues Pep era un maniático perfeccionista. Al principio entró a trabajar para cuidar de ella cuando aún era pequeña, pero su padre, viendo su eficiencia, fue dándole cada vez más responsabilidades que Pep acogía con gusto y cometía sin ningún fallo, de modo que acabó siendo una especie de mayordomo que pululaba por la gran casa atento al más mínimo detalle.

-Voy a ver a Ricardio.

Las cejas fruncidas del mayordomo se suavizaron al oír esta respuesta y esto sólo pudo provocar rabia y enojo en la joven.

-Ah, bueno, si es así páselo bien y no se preocupe por la hora a la que vuelva, puedo hacer la vista gorda dadas las circunstancias – dijo guiñando un ojo.

Bonnibel se giró y se fue sin decir nada más. Caminó despacio por las calles del pequeño pueblo. Hacía ya 7 años que se había mudado a la pequeña villa desde que su padre heredara la gran empresa que montó su abuelo y decidiera expandirse a otros países. Lo lógico hubiera sido instalarse en la gran ciudad, pero creyó que lo mejor sería que su hija viviera en un entorno tranquilo. Además así también él podía desestresarse tras pasar largas semanas en la capital entre directivos y empleados a los que reprender. Después de 7 años en aquel lugar había poco nuevo que descubrir, bueno, en realidad en un día podías verlo todo. Aunque era un pueblo costero no había crecido nada, posiblemente por estar situado al norte del país lo que hacía que los veranos fueran frescos y apenas se pudiera disfrutar de los baños en el mar. Pocos eran los turistas que allí acudían y los que se asomaban eran curiosos o aquellos que se quedaban de paso para otro lugar. Ya de buena mañana se veía a lo lejos a los barcos pesqueros partir y a los pequeños comerciantes abrir sus negocios, todos ellos tiendecitas de confianza, de las de toda la vida.

Todos los que allí vivían se conocían y Bonnibel iba saludando allá por donde pasaba. Finalmente llegó al café en el que había quedado. No era gran cosa, lo único lo suficientemente decente y enfocado a clientela joven. Igual podías tomarte un café mientras charlabas tranquilamente en la terraza que entrar y tomar unas copas sentado en alguno de los grandes y mullidos sofás que ocupaban los rincones. Además ofrecían juegos de mesa, cartas y había un par de mesas de billar y de futbolín. En una esquina un tanto sombría había un pequeño escenario en el que los más valientes se arrancaban a cantar en el karaoke.

Bonnibel miró la hora en su móvil: las 12:05. Había llegado un poco tarde, algo muy inusual en ella y aun así Ricardio no había aparecido. Se sentó en una de las sillas de la terraza a esperar. Era indignante, encima que había accedido a verlo después de tanta insistencia no aparecía. Unos toques en el hombro la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Al mirar hacia arriba vio a Tessa Trunks, la dueña del café, una mujer que rondaba los 40 años. Todo en ella era bondad y calidez y esto era algo que transmitía también en los pastelitos y tartas que preparaba. Sin duda tenía un don para la repostería y no dudaba nunca en mimar a sus clientes al ofrecerles en su carta su especialidad: la tarta de manzana.

-¡Buenos días! ¿Qué vas a tomar, querida?

-Un té de manzanilla, por favor.

-¿Te gustaría acompañarlo con algo para comer? Los brownies están recién hechos.

-No, con el té es suficiente, gracias – sonrió lo mejor que pudo, no quería ser desagradable con la mujer.

Mientras Tessa desaparecía en el interior, Bonnibel cogió su móvil y leyó un mensaje de Lady.

 **Lady 12:08:  
Mucha suerte en con tu enamorado ;)**

Mientras leía llegó su taza de té. Dio sorbos lentos y conforme el líquido caliente humedecía su garganta y templaba su estómago se fue tranquilizando poco a poco. Si su padre no hubiera insistido de aquella manera podría haberse ahorrado este mal trago. Estaba aquí sentada perdiendo su tiempo esperando a alguien a quien no quería ver. Cuanto más lo pensaba más estúpida y absurda le parecía la situación.

 **Bonnie 12:10:  
Ja-ja, muy graciosa sorprendentemente no se ha presentado aún**

 **Lady 12:10:  
Vaya, vaya alguien suena ansiosa por verlo…**

Ahora para colmo su amiga parecía empeñada en empeorar su humor. Ya lo tenía decidido, le daría 15 minutos más de espera por cortesía, si en ese tiempo no había llegado se marcharía y ya podían Pep, su padre o quien fuera decirle que le diera una oportunidad. Esto le daba la razón de una vez por todas.

Después de otros cuantos mensajes y de pagar la cuenta se fue, cada vez más malhumorada. Lo último que le apetecía era aguantar las mofas y preguntas de su mayordomo, bastante había tenido con las de Lady, así que casi sin darse cuenta se encontró vagando colina arriba, saliendo del pueblo. Al alcanzar la cima del monte llegó a una gran mansión, visible casi desde cualquier punto. Parecía un lugar solitario y frío, la fachada pedía a gritos una buena limpieza y una mano de pintura. Sorprendentemente el jardín parecía no estar en muy malas condiciones. Se quedó unos minutos en la verja observando el gran porche que invitaba a sentarse relajadamente, tras este había una gran puerta de entrada flanqueada por dos columnas. Tenía dos plantas llenas de balcones y ventanas. Todas tenían en común en que estaban cerradas a cal y canto, todas excepto una. Sin querer fijó la vista en ese punto. El vello se le erizó al ver una silueta allí quieta, apenas visible, que parecía estar observándola. No era de ese tipo de personas que creyera en lo sobrenatural o en las experiencias paranormales. No, para Bonnibel todo aquello que la ciencia no pudiera demostrar o explicar estaba de más, pero aquella visión la estremeció de pies a cabeza. ¿Se lo había imaginado o realmente había alguien observándola? Reanudó la marcha desechando todo pensamiento relacionado con esto, ya demasiadas cosas estaban saturando su mente como para preocuparse con más tonterías. Rodeó el muro que rodeaba la mansión hasta llegar a la parte trasera donde había un pequeño bosque. Aquel sitio era un lugar de contrastes, si echaba una mirada atrás podía ver el azul brillante del mar y si miraba al frente tenía ante sí un paisaje verde. Se adentró en el bosque, ya faltaba poco para llegar a su lugar favorito. Encontró este sitio al poco de mudarse, cuando aún le costaba adaptarse al ambiente y a las personas. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin volver, su grupo de amigos y sus responsabilidades ocupaban todo su tiempo ahora. Se reprochó no haber sacado ni una tarde para venir aquí, el efecto que tenía el bosque en ella era casi terapéutico. Se sentó tranquilamente a la sombra de uno de los árboles y cerró los ojos, dejando que el ruido de un arroyo que no andaría muy lejos y que el cantar de los pájaros despejaran su mente.

Justo cuando empezaba a relajarse un sonido que no pertenecía al bosque la sacó de su trance.

-Hola.

Se giró un tanto molesta y se encontró con una muchacha, posiblemente de su edad, aunque la diferencia de altura que había entre ambas la hizo dudar. Vestía una camisa roja de cuadros, totalmente abrochada hasta el último botón y arremangada. Los shorts negros dejaban ver unas largas y pálidas piernas. Una melena larga y completamente negra resaltaba unos ojos claros que Bonnibel no supo identificar en el momento como verdes o azules. Pero no era lo único que resaltaba de su cara, la blancura de su piel acentuaba unos labios rojos que sonreían y mostraban unos colmillos un tanto afilados. Todo en ella parecía haber sido moldeado de manera cuidadosa y estudiada, de modo que invitaba a aquel que la mirara a acercarse a ella y a reconocerla como alguien irresistiblemente atractivo. Para Bonnie sin embargo tanta perfección junta sólo significa peligro. _"Tiene algo que no me gusta"_ fue lo primero que pensó al verla. Cuanto más la observaba más claro le quedaba. Era un prejuicio tonto, pero para ella belleza era igual a problemas y es que hasta la fecha no había conocido ningún caso en el que belleza y estupidez no fueran de la mano y más en la sociedad de hoy en día: todo entra por los ojos y es fácil sacarle partido al físico para conseguir cualquier cosa.

La chica, un tanto impaciente ante el silencio de la rubia enarcó una fina y larga ceja y repitió esta vez de forma más seca:

-Hola.

-¿Qué quieres?

La chica morena rió un tanto sorprendida y con una sonrisa traviesa y cínica contestó:

-Bueno eso debería preguntártelo a ti. ¿Qué haces en mi propiedad? Por si no lo sabes esto es mío.

Esto era el colmo, como si no tuviera ya suficiente ahora venían a reírse de ella. Se levantó irritada.

-¿Ah, sí? Pues yo no veo tu nombre escrito por aquí.

Rápidamente se arrepintió de esa respuesta tan infantil. Vio como la morena se acercaba con un gesto divertido y señaló al tronco del árbol.

-¿Ves eso?

Bonnibel se giró.

-Sí, es el tronco del árbol, ¿y qué?

Señaló de nuevo siguiendo la silueta de algo que parecía que habían grabado allí hacía años.

-M de Marceline, que, por si me lo vas a preguntar, soy yo.

-Bien podría ser M de Mike o de Miranda.

-¿No me crees?

-Mira no tengo el día para aguantar estas cosas, prefiero irme a que sigamos con esta conversación de besugos.

Justo cuando comenzó a caminar oyó de nuevo esa voz, un tanto grave para ser de mujer pero que si la escuchabas sin mirarla parecía sacada de una película antigua y hacía pensar en una actriz enigmática de la época dorada de Hollywood.

-Si no me crees puedes venir conmigo a mi casa, vivo ahí detrás, en la mansión. Puedo demostrártelo. Además estoy sola y aburrida y no creo que tú, al igual que yo, tengas algo mejor que hacer ahora.

Acto seguido Marceline la adelantó, saliendo del bosque. No sabía si era el enfado o que las palabras de la chica habían dado en el clavo pero con paso un tanto dudoso comenzó a seguirla.

Empujó la pesada verja. Al girar, los goznes parecieron quejarse y sonó un fuerte chirrido metálico. Bonnibel enarcó una ceja y mirando a Marceline dijo con tono divertido:

-Sorprendente.

-Pff, por favor, que impresionable eres. Todavía no has visto nada.

Anduvieron por el camino de chinos hasta la entrada, calladas. Bonnibel iba mirando curiosa cada detalle y cada rincón del enorme jardín, tan abstraída que casi se olvidó de que iba acompañada.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-¿Qué?

-Que cómo te llamas. Tendrás un nombre, ¿no?

-Bonnibel, me llamo Bonnibel.

-Bonnie… ¡Me gusta!

-He dicho Bonnibel, ¿qué confianzas son esas?

Marceline se acercó más, ignorando la "indignación" de la otra chica, y tomó un mechón de su pelo.

-Y dime, Bonnie, esto que te has hecho en el pelo ¿es porque perdiste una apuesta o es fruto de una rebeldía adolescente?

Lo último que esperaba es que comentara las mechas rosas que resaltaban sobre el rubio natural de su pelo. Y lo que más rabia le daba es que en parte, de nuevo, había acertado. Se apartó rápidamente, liberándose del agarre.

-En cualquier caso no es asunto tuyo.

-¡Vaya! No tienes pinta de ser de las que andan por ahí apostando, así que dudo que te hayas jugado teñirte el pelo de rosa chicle. Aún así habría sido peor si lo llevaras completamente rosa. Prefiero pensar que es una pataleta para descontentar a papá y a mamá, ¿no es así, _Bonnie_?

Arrastró cada letra, haciendo hincapié en el diminutivo. Casi todo lo que decía parecía estar pensado para desafiarla y llevarla cada vez más al límite.

-Ya te he dicho que no me llames así.

-Como usted ordene, _princesa_.

Para cuando quiso contestar estaban frente a la puerta y Marceline estaba introduciendo las llaves.

-Ahora sí puedes decir que es sorprendente, es la prueba definitiva de que vivo aquí.


	2. Chapter 2

Sin duda aquello era sorprendente, con todas las letras. Bonnibel vivía en la casa más grande del pueblo pero no tenía nada que ver con el tamaño de la gigantesca mansión. Al entrar había un recibidor enorme que daba paso a una gran escalera que se dividía en dos tramos a partir de un espacioso descansillo. Sobre este había una cristalera de colores. En el centro había una A escarlata que dejaba que la luz se filtrara teñida. A los lados había dos puertas. Bonnie quiso seguir curioseando para empaparse de cada detalle, pero Marceline tiró de la manga de su rebeca y la hizo pasar por una de las puertas a un salón grandísimo cuyas paredes estaban forradas con estanterías llenas de libros. Abrió las cortinas para iluminar la habitación que estaba en penumbra. La decoración era clásica pero de un gusto correcto, nada demasiado recargado. Varios cuadros adornaban una de las paredes. En el centro de la sala había un sofá y dos butacones rojos situados alrededor de una mesita con algunos portarretratos.

Bonnie paseó lentamente por la habitación bajo la atenta y curiosa mirada de la morena. Una fotografía llamó su atención. En ella una pequeña versión de Marceline, quizás de unos 6 años, aparecía disfrazada de zombi por Halloween. La acompañaba un perrito blanco de pelo rizado al que había liado en papel higiénico, como si fuera una momia. Aunque su intención fuera parecer aterradora, su sonrisa traviesa la hacía ver adorable. Bonnie se sobresaltó al sentir a alguien muy cerca de ella y no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

-Ese es Schwabel, mi perro. ¿Te gustan los animales, princesa?

-Deberían llamarte a ti princesa, desde luego esta casa parece un castillo.

-Yo creo que te pega más a ti. Además, yo no soy una princesa, soy una reina.

Sonrió triunfante, satisfecha con su respuesta, lo que hizo que la rubia volviera los ojos sin remedio.

-Sí que me gustan los animales, pero nunca me han dejado tener mascotas en casa.

Antes de que pudiera darle otra respuesta para provocarla señaló otra foto. Era el retrato de una mujer de unos 30 años. Tenía el pelo negro, la piel pálida y unos labios rojos que sonreían débilmente. Era casi exactamente igual que Marceline, pero tenía los rasgos menos angulosos y finos y sus ojos mostraban amabilidad y dulzura.

-Es muy guapa. ¿Es tu madre?

-Más bien lo era. Murió hace unos años.

La repuesta la congeló.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención

-No tiene importancia – la interrumpió con una medio sonrisa que no supo leer bien. ¿Era de tristeza tal vez? – Dime, princesa, ¿qué es eso que te tenía tan enfadada antes?

-No creo que te interese, son solo bobadas y preocupaciones tontas. Debería irme ya, no quiero molestar.

-No me molestas, ya te he dicho que no tengo nada que hacer y ando bastante aburrida.

La miró casi con ojitos de cordero, acentuando el gesto al levantar levemente la comisura de la boca.

-Si no quieres contármelo – prosiguió – no tienes por qué hacerlo, no te voy a obligar.

Y ahora se mostraba comprensible y amable. Su actitud desconcertaba a Bonnibel. Quizás este cambio se debía a que había tocado sin querer un tema delicado. Inevitablemente se sintió responsable y pensó en darle el gusto quedándose un rato más.

-No eres de aquí, ¿verdad?

-Bueno esta casa pertenece a mi familia desde hace varios años, pero no, yo vivo en la ciudad. Ahora sirve como lugar de veraneo, sólo venimos en vacaciones y situaciones puntuales.

-Pero yo nunca te he visto antes por aquí.

-Eso es porque nunca vengo, al menos desde que tenía 8 años. Pero este verano me han obligado a quedarme aquí. Mi padre cree que con aislarme de mis amigos me castiga para que reflexione sobre mi futuro.

-Así que has sacado malas notas, ¿eh?

-Más o menos.

-¿Y te dejan aquí completamente sola?

-No, mi padre se pasa de vez en cuando. Además está Simon, que cuida de la casa, al menos lo mejor que puede.

Se sentó y dio unas palmaditas sobre el sofá, invitándola a que se pusiera a su lado. En cambio, Bonnie se dejó caer en uno de los butacones. Esto provocó que Marceline se contuviera la risa. Cualquier intento que hacía para acercarse a ella era rechazado de forma tajante. Por un momento Bonnibel se dio el lujo de mirarla a los ojos con atención y quedó fascinada. Ambas tenían los ojos claros pero los de Marceline eran únicos. Cerca de la pupila tenía pequeñas pigmentaciones de color miel y el resto era de un azul verdoso. Dependiendo de la luz resaltaba más un celeste cristalino o un verde apagado.

-¿Y tú, princesa? ¿También estás aquí castigada?

-Se puede decir que llevo 7 años castigada.

-¡Pues qué aguante tienes! ¿De dónde eres? ¿Qué se les pasó a tus padres por la cabeza para mudarse a este agujero?

-Nací en Alemania. Cuando mi padre se hizo cargo de la empresa familiar decidió expandirla a este país. No puedo contestarte la otra pregunta, yo aún sigo planteándomela.

-Mi padre también es empresario así que puedo hacerme una idea de que sus motivos también tienen que ser igual de retorcidos.

A Bonnie no le hizo gracia que insinuara algo tan feo de su padre. Sí, es cierto que era severo pero a sus ojos detrás de todo eso se escondía una buena persona. Iba a rebatirle pero el tono de llamada de su teléfono la sobresaltó. En la pantalla parpadeaba el nombre de Pep. Se quedó un momento mirándola, sin saber bien qué hacer.

-¿No vas a responder?

-No, no hace falta. Tengo que irme ya. Adiós.

Se levantó rápidamente y salió del salón sin darle tiempo a la otra chica a reaccionar. Estaba ya alcanzando el picaporte de la puerta principal cuando sintió de nuevo como le agarraban de la manga de la rebeca. Al girarse vio que Marceline lucía el mismo gesto suplicante e inocente que llevaba hacía unos momentos, sonriendo a medias.

-Me caes bien, Bonnie. Puedes venir cuando quieras, no hace falta que llames. Prométeme que volverás, aquí estoy muy sola.

Se quedó un momento reflexionando. No sabía cómo manejar la situación. No le importaba volver, su conversación con Marceline le había hecho olvidar sus preocupaciones por un momento, pero por otro lado había algo en ella que no le acababa de convencer. Decidió tomar por el camino de en medio.

-Tengo algo de prisa. Si no estoy muy ocupada vendré a hacerte una visita.

La respuesta pareció satisfacer, al menos de momento, a Marceline que la soltó asintiendo alegremente. Bonnie se despidió con una sonrisa y salió de la mansión. Bajó rápidamente por la carretera que conducía al pueblo. Por algún motivo que no llegaba a comprender estaba bastante agitada y cuanto más rememoraba la mañana que había pasado en aquel sitio más nerviosa se encontraba.


	3. Chapter 3

-Siento mucho lo del otro día. En serio, me surgió un asunto inevitable y se me pasó avisarte. Pero me alegra que quedemos después de todo.

Bonnibel echó a Ricardio una mirada fría.

-¿Pero es que no te das cuenta de que vengo porque me has puesto en un compromiso?

-Venga, no será para tanto.

El chico, más bajito que ella, mostraba una amplia sonrisa. Como pudo le echó el brazo sobre los hombros, atrayéndola hacia él. Bonnie suspiró, deseando que esto acabara cuanto antes.

Si hubiera sido hace un par de meses habría estado más que contenta de verse saliendo con él, y es que hasta no hacía muchas semanas Bonnibel, como el resto de sus compañeras de clase, estaba fantaseando con el chico recién llegado. Poco a poco se fue desencantando y el embrujo que ejercían las palabras de Ricardio sobre ella se rompió de golpe. Ahora al mirarlo sólo lo veía como alguien molesto atento a la más mínima oportunidad que se le presentara para rozarse con ella.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a ese pub nuevo a bailar? Me han dicho que ponen buena música.

-No puedo llegar a casa muy tarde.

-Yo estoy seguro de que no te pondrán pegas si llegas un poquito tarde. Venga, si es por hacer algo nuevo.

Ya se imaginaba qué pasaría si seguían su plan: Ricardio no tardaría en aprovecharse del ambiente oscuro del pub y de la aglomeración de gente para pegarse a ella como una lapa. Pensó rápidamente en una solución para quitárselo de encima.

-Te digo que no puedo. ¿Qué tal si lo dejamos hoy en tomarnos un helado? Ya sabes, algo tranquilo.

La miró fastidiado. Ella aprovechó para separarse.

-El mío de fresa, por favor. Aquí tienes el dinero. Te espero aquí sentada.

Sonrió por contentarlo un poco y respiró aliviada cuando vio como cruzaba la calle y se alejaba a comprar los helados. Si el muy rastrero no se hubiera presentado en su casa contando lo que le dio la gana todo se habría zanjado la semana pasada.

 _"_ _Quizás debería decirle que me han llamado y que tengo que irme cuanto antes. No, es una excusa muy barata, seguro que no se la tragaría"_ Por unos minutos siguió pensando en cómo librarse de él mirando fijamente al suelo. Tan abstraída estaba que no se dio cuenta de que alguien se sentó a su lado.

-Así que eso que te tenía tan _"ocupada"_ era tu novio, ¿eh? Podrías habérmelo dicho, princesa. Lo habría entendido perfectamente, no hacía falta que te hicieras la interesante.

Levantó la mirada y se encontró con Marceline. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta, dejando ver unas orejas un poco puntiagudas y perforadas con varios piercings. Su sonrisa delataba que se estaba divirtiendo bastante con la situación. Bonnie frunció el ceño, molesta por su interrupción.

-No es mi novio.

-¿Ah, no? Para no serlo se os veía muy agarraditos.

-¡Si ni siquiera me gusta! Ya me gustaría no tenerlo cerca.

-Pues para empezar lo estás haciendo mal. Verás, si te pones ese vestido no me extraña nada que el pobre no se resista a acercarse tanto a ti.

Sin querer Bonnibel bajó la mirada hacia el vestido rosa, como si no se acordara de lo que llevaba puesto y tuviera que asegurarse de que no había nada malo. No era nada del otro mundo, ni siquiera llegaba a ser algo provocativo.

-¿Habrá alguna vez en la que me encuentre contigo y no acabes riéndote de mí?

Marceline levantó las cejas sorprendida ante lo ofendida que sonaba.

-No me río de ti, Bonnie, más bien era un cumplido. Te sienta muy bien.

Miró a otro lado cuando sintió un calor sofocante en la cara. Podía imaginarse perfectamente la sonrisa burlona que estaría poniendo en estos momentos la morena. Intentó cambiar de tema.

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí? ¿No estabas castigada?

-Estar encerrada todo el verano en una casa es un castigo demasiado inhumano y eso lo sabe hasta mi padre. He salido a dar una vuelta. Él está aquí ahora y no me apetecía aguantar más sermones.

Cuando terminó de explicar la situación un tanto distraída, le dio un empujoncito con el codo para llamar su atención.

-Oye, ¿ese que está tonteando con la dependienta de la heladería no es tu novio?

Señaló a la acera de enfrente. A través del gran escaparate pudo ver a Ricardio apoyado en el mostrador hablando muy cerca con una chica que no paraba de reír. Eso precisamente era lo que hizo que se desencantara con él. Lo único que sabía hacer era ligar con toda mujer que se le cruzara para ver qué podía conseguir. Le daba asco imaginar cómo presumiría de todas sus "conquistas".

-Sí, es él.

Marceline notó el enfado de la rubia, que ni siquiera se molestó en aclarar de nuevo que no eran nada. Apoyó su mano en el brazo de Bonnibel.

-No quiero que te siente mal, pero si no te gusta, ¿qué haces aquí con él?

-No me queda elección. Se ha metido en el bolsillo a mi padre. Hasta Pep me anima a que salga con él.

Se produjo un breve silencio, como si estuviera eligiendo con cuidado qué palabras decir.

-Nadie debería decidir sobre lo que haces y menos en estos asuntos, ¿lo sabes verdad?

La miró desconcertada. De pronto Marceline había cambiado el tono de voz y parecía totalmente consciente de lo que decía, hablando muy en serio.

-Venga, levántate. Si nos vamos ahora podemos darle esquinazo – dijo poniéndose en pie.

-No, yo me quedo aquí. Ya sabré manejar la situación sola.

Marceline apretó los labios. Con un tono que casi parecía dolido dijo un escueto "Como quieras" y se fue sin esperar respuesta.

Ricardio volvió con un cucurucho de fresa y un granizado para él. Se lo ofreció a Bonnibel mientras miraba a la muchacha que se alejaba de ellos.

-¿Con quién hablabas?

Bonnie se giró para mirar a Marceline, que empezaba ya a perderse a lo lejos.

-Era una turista. Me ha preguntado por el hostal. ¿Nos vamos?

Se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a caminar mientras el muchacho la seguía con la mirada aún fija en la joven que se paseaba en dirección contraria a ellos. No tenía por costumbre mentir, pero por la forma en que la miraba Ricardio sabía que no tardaría en perseguirla. _"Lo hago para ahorrarle el mal trago de aguantarlo. Sólo le estoy haciendo un favor."_ Se repetía aquello para convencerse. En el fondo no quería ver a Marceline siendo acosada por él. Aunque sabía que ella no tendría ningún reparo en despacharlo rápidamente, le entraba una sensación extraña al imaginarse a la morena prestando su atención a otro. Y no eran celos. No podían serlo, ella no tenía ningún interés en Ricardio. _"No, no, definitivamente_ ** _no_** _son celos."_

El resto de la tarde la pasó bastante ausente y respondía con monosílabos a todo lo que le decía. Ya cuando anochecía empezó a guiar sus pasos hacia su casa y una vez alcanzada la entrada comenzó a despedirse del chico.

-Lo he pasado bien, Bonnibel. Aunque queda pendiente lo de ir a bailar. Lo dejamos para la próxima, ¿vale?

Bonnie puso los ojos en blanco y se limitó a cruzarse de brazos. Prefirió no responder, de todas formas daba igual lo que dijera.

-Bueno… Ya nos veremos.

Seguidamente se puso de puntillas para abrazarla. Al intentar separarse, Bonnie sintió que Ricardio no la dejaba ir y sin previo aviso notó unos labios gruesos presionando en su boca. Apretó fuertemente los labios, cerrándolos por completo, y empezó a empujarlo para que la soltara, pero sólo consiguió que Ricardio cerrara más aún el círculo de sus brazos para mantenerla cerca. Miró la farola situada frente a su puerta y pensó en lo lento que pasa el tiempo según para qué cosas. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo más tenía que estar aguantando la urgencia con que apretaba su boca contra la suya hasta que se cansara y la soltara. Cuando finalmente la dejó ir lo miró enfadada, se dio la vuelta y entró en su casa pegando un portazo.


	4. Chapter 4

-¡¿QUE TE BESÓ?!

-¡Ssshhh! ¡Lady, baja la voz! No creo que a Pep le interese oír esto.

Los finos labios de su amiga se expandieron ampliamente mientras levantaba y bajaba las cejas sugerentemente.

-Vamos, Bonnibel, tú y yo sabemos que Pep es el más interesado en escuchar esta historia.

Bonnie reprimió un gruñido de disgusto y se tapó la cara con las manos, provocando una carcajada en Lady.

-¿Por qué sólo me pasan estas cosas raras a mí?

-Ay, Dios… Bonnibel entra en "modo Drama Queen" en 3… 2… 1…

Le dio un golpe en el hombro a Lady mientras ambas se reían.

-No sé por qué tanto alboroto, si hace poco estabas deseando que algo así pasara.

-Pues ya no. Sé que es un cambio caprichoso, inmaduro, infantil y todo lo que se te ocurra, pero no lo soporto.

Se tiró bocabajo en la cama cayendo al lado de donde estaba sentada su amiga. Lady le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza. La miró de reojo sonriendo.

-Gracias, tus palmaditas son de gran ayuda.

-Sé que eres adicta a ellas, no lo niegues. Y bueno… ¿ahora qué?

-¿Cómo que ahora qué? Pues nada, no pienso volver a quedar con él, ni creo que él se me acerque.

-Yo creo que más bien al contrario. No te va a dejar, te fuiste sin decirle nada.

-¡Precisamente por eso!

-Bonnie, quedarte callada no significa "no".

Reflexionó durante un momento.

-Yo creo que está claro, cualquier persona normal se daría cuenta.

-¿Y no te ha demostrado ya que no es normal? No sé en qué estabas pensando cuando decidiste hacer eso.

-Supongo que pensé en una frase que me decía mi madre. "No hay mayor desprecio que no hacer aprecio".

Se produjo un silencio un poco incómodo. Bonnibel sabía qué pregunta vendría ahora.

-¿Has vuelto a hablar con ella?

Y ahí estaba. El ambiente se enrareció aún más.

-No.

Lady empezó a reprocharse tener esa bocaza. Lo mejor habría sido no mencionarla. A pesar de que se conocían desde hacía bastantes años, Bonnie nunca le contó mucho acerca de su madre, excepto que apenas tenían relación. Por lo que había visto era un tema que le afectaba bastante.

-Bueno… ¿Nos vamos ya?

-Pero si aún no es la hora.

-Venga, así te aireas un poco. No tiene que ser bueno estar todo el día encerrada en tu cuarto con tus juguetitos frikis. ¡Arriba, perezosa!

Bonnibel sonrió cuando su amiga le tiró de las piernas. Siempre sabía qué tontería hacer para animarla. Se levantó pesadamente y salieron de su casa. Lady parloteó sin parar hasta llegar al café de Tessa. Se sentaron en la terraza. Aquella tarde parecía que a todo el mundo se le ocurrió el mismo plan para disfrutar del buen tiempo y el sitio estaba lleno hasta los topes.

-¿Sigue en pie lo de las vacaciones?

-Por mi parte sí.

-¡Bien! No vale echarse atrás. Últimamente has estado un poco alejada de nosotros, al menos para ese fin de semana tienes que estar disponible.

-Ya sabes que estoy deseando salir de aquí. No os voy a fallar, tranquila.

-Parece que Tessa está saturada de trabajo hoy. Voy a por las bebidas, no te muevas de aquí y guárdales el sitio a los chicos.

Lady entró en el local casi dando saltitos. Bonnie la miró sonriendo y negando con la cabeza. Sacó su móvil y abrió la aplicación de Facebook. No es que lo usara mucho, pero en estas ocasiones era lo mejor para matar el tiempo. Lo veía más bien inútil, un simple medio para presumir o engordar el ego y hacer públicas las vidas, como si fueran tan especiales o importantes para importarle a los demás. Después de ver varias fotos de amigos en el extranjero, alguna curiosidad y tres o cuatro chistes malos se cansó y guardó el móvil. Lady estaba tardando más de lo normal. Se poyó en la mesa, mirando la gente que caminaba por el paseo marítimo. Llevaba así un par de minutos cuando creyó reconocer a alguien. Alta, delgada y con el pelo larguísimo. Se irguió al reconocer en esa chica a Marceline. Esperó a que se girara, pero cuando lo hizo y Bonnie levantó la mano para saludarla, Marceline miró hacia otro lado, volviendo su mirada al frente. Bonnibel se quedó con cara de tonta, cortada ante el feo, aún con la mano medio alzada. _"No me habrá visto"_ intentó tranquilizarse.

Lady regresó al momento con los refrescos y de nuevo se zambulló en una conversación que parecía más un monólogo que otra cosa. Bonnibel estaba abstraída pensando en lo que acababa de pasar. No había podido convencerse de que no la vio, estaba segura de que ambas se habían quedado mirando por un momento. No se lo había imaginado. Pero si realmente le negó el saludo, ¿por qué sería? No le había hecho nada. Tampoco recordaba que le dijera nada malo. Entonces recordó que la última vez que se vieron Marceline se fue molesta casi sin despedirse. _"¿Debería ir a hablar con ella? No, que se aguante, es ella la que no ha querido saludarme. Será maleducada… ¡Tendría ser yo la que no la salude, después de lo borde que ha sido conmigo!_ A pesar de que estos pensamientos eran bastante ciertos una vocecilla en su mente le repetía: _"Si voy ahora aún estaré a tiempo de alcanzarla."_ Intentó desechar esta idea. No podía seguir haciendo la tonta.

La voz de su amiga, que a oídos de Bonnie ya era casi un zumbido, se apagó de pronto sacándola de su bucle de pensamientos. La miró entonces.

-¿Estás bien? Llevas un buen rato callada.

-Perdona, me he ausentado por un momento. ¿Qué me estabas diciendo?

Lady sonrió de forma un poco forzada.

-No creo que te interesara mucho. Mejor cuéntame qué te está rondando.

-Es que he recordado que tengo algo que hacer.

-¿Ahora? Pero si ya van a llegar los demás.

-Es importante. Te compensaré, te lo prometo.

Lady la miró con cara de preocupación. Era bastante extraño verla sin su amplia sonrisa que achinaba más aún sus ojos ya rasgados. Siempre desprendía positividad y alegría y esto era lo que más apreciaba Bonnibel de su amiga.

-Oye, si estás así por el tema que saqué antes lo siento mucho, Bonnie. No era mi intención, de verdad que no.

-¿Qué dices? No seas tonta, no estaba pensando en eso y tampoco tienes que pedir perdón.

-Lo digo en serio. Lo siento muchísimo.

Bonnibel se levantó de la silla y le dio un fuerte abrazo a su amiga que correspondió con igual fuerza.

-De verdad que no es por eso. La próxima vez que salgamos invito yo a todo lo que quieras. Sea lo que sea.

-Te tomaré la palabra.

-¡Hazlo! Hablamos luego, ¿vale?

Le dio un último achuchón y se despidió sonriente. Caminó rápidamente, casi corriendo, subiendo la carretera que salía del pueblo. No tenía claro por qué lo hacía, ni siquiera sabía qué cara poner o qué decir cuando llegara arriba, pero eso tampoco parecía detenerla.

Siguió ascendiendo y tras unos minutos vio a la morena andando lentamente.

-¡Eh! ¡Oye!

Gritó para llamar su atención pero no parecía que la escuchara. Volvió a probar esta vez más fuerte.

-¡Ey! Espera un momento.

De nuevo fue como si no hubiera dicho nada. Se empezaba a sentir idiota por haberla seguido. Ya a pocos metros de ella gritó otra vez.

-¡Marceline!

Entonces la morena se paró y se giró sonriéndole.

-¿Sí?

La rubia acortó la poca distancia que las separaba un poco jadeante por el esfuerzo.

-Llevo un buen rato llamándote. ¿Estás sorda o qué?

-No, no lo estoy.

-¿Entonces por qué no me has contestado?

Otra vez recibió una sonrisa burlona.

-Quería saber cuánto tiempo tardarías en desesperarte. Por cierto, ¿te das cuenta de que es la primera vez que me llamas Marceline?

Calló un momento mientras recuperaba el aliento. No había caído en que hasta el momento nunca había pronunciado su nombre. Intentó dejar en un segundo plano lo otro que le dijo. Quizás si seguía ignorando esos pequeños ataques se cansaría y dejaría de hacerlos.

-¿No me has visto antes en el pueblo?

-Sí.

-¿Y por qué no me has devuelto el saludo?

Se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

-No me apetecía. Además, tampoco quería interrumpir otra cita con tu novio.

-Por enésima vez, no es mi novio y no estaba allí con él.

-Vaya. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Os fue mal la última vez y lo habéis dejado? Por eso me has seguido tan desesperada, ¿no? Querías consejo y apoyo y no tenías a quien pedírselo.

Esto era lo máximo que podía aguantar. La miró con enfado pensando que se acabó de una vez por todas. No iba a seguir soportando como una desconocida se burlaba de ella cuando quería. Lo que más le pesaba de esta vez es que la había buscado ella. Hizo ademán de irse.

-Vale, vale. Lo siento, no te vayas. Sólo quería presionarte un poquito, no era mi intención enfadarte tanto.

Bonnibel la miró de reojo, sin creerse ni una palabra.

-Lo que te dije el otro día es verdad, Bonnie. Me caes bien y me resultas muy interesante, pero me pierden las formas.

La rubia intentó contener una sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida. La verdad es que para ella esta loca que apenas conocía también era lo más interesante que le había pasado en meses. Marceline dejó escapar una pequeña risa, aliviada ante la reacción de la otra chica.

-Te invitaría a pasar pero como ya te dije mi padre está en casa y es mejor ahorrarte el numerito de vernos discutir. Pero si quieres puedes venir mañana. Seré agradable, te lo prometo.

Sintió como su enfado se desinflaba casi sin esfuerzo. No sabía por qué Marceline ejercía ese extraño poder sobre ella, como si supiera justo qué decir para irritarla y qué cara poner para calmarla. Esto la preocupaba y la hacía sentir vulnerable. No quería dejarle ver esta debilidad para que no se aprovechara de ella.

-No te aseguro nada. Si no estoy muy liada, te haré una visita.

Marceline dejó escapar otra sonrisa torcida.

-No te hagas la interesante otra vez. Sé que vas a venir.

-Como sigas tirando de la cuerda vas a romperla – dijo la rubia en un tono un poco amenazante.

-Vale, vale, ya me callo – sonrió a modo de disculpa – Pues, ya nos veremos, _Bonnie_.

-Adiós, _Marcy_.


	5. Chapter 5

**El poema que aparece pertenece a Víctor Botas.**

 **Aprovecho esta nota de autor para aclarar varias cosas.  
En primer lugar pedir disculpas por haberme retrasado con la actualización. Mi intención era publicar un par de capítulos por semana, pero por algunos problemas personales y por pereza (para qué engañarnos) he tardado más de lo que debía ^^"  
En segundo lugar espero que comprendáis que esta es mi primera historia y que es normal que meta la pata en alguna ocasión. Mi idea es que lleve un ritmo lento para que así pueda describir y desarrollar mejor a los personajes. Sin embargo, como soy una persona bastante voluble es posible que el ritmo cambie en algún momento, en el caso de que me empiece a cansar o de que vea que la trama necesita un poco de "caña".  
Finalmente agradeceros a todos los que seguís y leéis esto y a los que dejáis reviews, ya que me han animado bastante a continuar. Si tenéis alguna duda o sugerencia soy todo oídos.  
**

 **Un saludo y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo :D**

* * *

En uno de los postes de ladrillo que sujetaban la verja de entrada a la gran mansión había un viejo y sucio buzón encastrado. Sobre este rezaba una inscripción apenas legible. Bonnibel pasó la mano varias veces hasta que pudo identificar la palabra _Abadeer_ escrito con letras cursivas. Sonrió inconscientemente por haber descubierto algo más de Marceline por poco que fuera. Miró dubitativa a través de los barrotes de hierro de la entrada. _"Debería haber esperado un par de días antes de venir. Seguro que no lo pasa por alto y hace algún comentario. ¡Tendría que haber esperado una semana! Bueno, eso es algo exagerado… Aún estoy a tiempo de volverme, aunque ya que he llegado hasta aquí…"_

Finalmente empujó con esfuerzo la cancela y caminó despacio hasta la entrada. Casi con timidez golpeó varias veces los nudillos contra la madera. Pasó un momento y no hubo respuesta, seguramente porque no la habrían escuchado. Esta vez apretó el timbre, pero parecía que nadie iba a abrirle. Ya empezaba a pensar que Marceline estaba burlándose de ella de nuevo. Cuando iba a pulsar por última vez el interruptor la puerta se abrió y Bonnie se sorprendió al encontrar ante sí a un hombre maduro, de cabellos un poco largos y blancos sobre los que resaltaban algunos pelos castaños que se resistían a clarearse. Sobre su larga nariz descansaban unas gafas de pequeños cristales redondos como las que llevara en su día John Lennon. Bajo la poblada barba asomaba una sonrisa amable.

-Hola.

-Hola. ¿Está Marceline?

-¿Eres amiga suya? – dijo elevando las cejas ante la respuesta de Bonnie.

-Mmm algo así. Me llamo Bonnibel.

-Simon – le tendió la mano para estrechársela, entrecerrando sus ojos al sonreír – Pasa, Marcy está en su cuarto. Sube, es la penúltima puerta del pasillo de la derecha.

-Gracias.

Subió las escaleras lentamente. Empezó a escuchar música que parecía rock. Se adentró por el pasillo oscuro, iluminado sólo por una rendija de luz que una puerta encajada dejaba pasar. Se paró ante esta puerta y se quedó allí un momento casi sin saber qué hacer. Llamó pero por el volumen de la música dudaba que la pudiera escuchar así que la empujó y asomó la cabeza tímidamente. No se esperaba encontrar a Marceline tarareando una canción mientras movía rápidamente los dedos sobre el mástil de lo que a Bonnie le pareció una guitarra. Se quedó callada escuchando un poco más hasta que Marceline se percató de su presencia y sonrió mientras finalizaba la canción.

-Vaya, has venido antes de lo que esperaba. ¿Qué tal, princesa?

-¿Ibas a reventar si no hacías algún comentario sobre eso no?

Marceline soltó una pequeña carcajada por la respuesta y Bonnibel se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco intentando no sonreír.

-No sabía que tocaras la guitarra.

-Esto es un bajo eléctrico, pero ya que lo dices también sé tocar la guitarra. ¿Te gusta la música?

-Bueno… Supongo que sí aunque se podría decir que me gustan más otras cosas.

Marceline apagó el amplificador y colocó su bajo sobre la cama.

-Entra, no te quedes en la puerta.

Bonnibel cerró la puerta al pasar y giro sobre sí misma, observándolo todo. Se esperaba que el cuarto de Marceline no fuera tan infantil, aunque considerando que no volvía a este sitio desde pequeña era comprensible que la habitación conservara esa decoración. Se fijó en un soporte junto a una de las paredes en el que había depositadas varias guitarras e incluso un ukelele.

-Ya veo que tocas bastantes instrumentos. ¿Cuándo empezaste a estudiar música?

-Creo que tenía 6 años.

-¿Y a esa edad ya te gustaba la guitarra?

-No, empecé con el piano. Algo más clásico.

-Es un poco predecible – rió por lo bajo.

-¿Tocar el piano?

-Sí. Quiero decir, viendo esta casa me pregunto dónde guardas el piano de cola.

-Sorprendentemente no tengo uno aquí, nos lo llevamos a mi otra casa. ¿Te gustaría aprender a tocarlo?

-No soy especialmente habilidosa en temas artísticos. Mi abuela intentó enseñarme a tocar el piano cuando vivía en Alemania. Hasta a ella se le agotó la paciencia.

Marceline rió al ver el mohín que hacía Bonnie al recordar sus clases de piano.

-Por cierto, ¿qué era eso que estabas tocando antes? No me sonaba de nada.

-Eso es porque es una canción que he compuesto.

-¿También compones? – dijo más alto de lo que habría querido.

-Sí, tengo un grupo.

-¿Y tenéis éxito?

-Bueno… Damos algunos conciertos y estamos intentando hacernos un hueco en el mundillo. Aunque ya vamos siendo más conocidos. ¿Quieres que te enseñe a mis compañeros?

-Claro.

Marceline se levantó de la cama algo entusiasmada y rebuscó en el bolsillo de una mochila que estaba tirada en medio de la habitación. Volvió a sentarse invitando a Bonnibel a situarse a su lado. Al hacerlo le llegó un olor dulce que desprendía el cabello de la morena, haciendo que Bonnie se distrajera por un momento.

-Este es Bongo – señaló a un muchacho moreno y corpulento que lucía una perilla bastante poblada – es el batería del grupo. Este de aquí es Guy, toca el teclado. Es un canijo pero lo creas o no triunfa bastante entre nuestras fans – Bonnie frunció el ceño. A sus ojos el chico parecía bastante tímido, más bien poquita cosa – Y esta es Keila – dijo apuntando con su dedo a una muchacha de piel morena con el pelo negro muy rizado que aparecía abrazando a Marceline – es la guitarrista y mi mejor amiga. ¿Sabes lo que es una amiga, Bonnie?

-Eso que tú y yo no somos.

La respuesta las cogió desprevenidas a ambas. Este intento de fastidiarla había sido muy leve comparado con otras ocasiones y Bonnibel no sabía bien por qué le contestó así. Marceline la miró, al principio con la boca entreabierta, sin saber bien qué decir, pero se recuperó pronto y mostró una sonrisa.

-Todavía.

Bonnie se sonrojó por la cercanía y por la forma penetrante en que la morena la estaba mirando.

-¿Cómo se llama tu grupo? – dijo volviendo la vista a la foto, intentando desviar su atención.

-Marceline and the Scream Queens.

De repente Bonnibel empezó a carcajearse, poniendo las manos en su barriga y balanceándose.

-¿Qué tiene de gracioso? – Marceline sonaba ofendida.

-Lo siento – dijo Bonnie intentando sofocar la risa – es sólo que no me esperaba ese nombre.

-Pues no veo qué tiene de malo.

-Perdona, perdona, ya paro, en serio. Así que tú eres la cantante y la bajista, ¿no? ¿También escribes las letras?

-Sí, pero no te las enseñaré. Está claro que no puedes tomarte esto en serio.

Bonnie sonrió al ver a Marceline de brazos cruzados, sonando tan dolida.

-Vamos, me prometiste que ibas a ser amable conmigo y te he pedido perdón ya…

Marceline se giró y la miró a los ojos, sopesando qué hacer. Bonnibel intentó poner su cara más inocente haciendo que la morena sonriera. Finalmente se levantó y abrió uno de los cajones del escritorio, sacando una libreta muy gastada. Se la tiró a Bonnibel que rápidamente empezó a pasar las páginas leyendo las canciones por encima. Se detuvo en una y levantó la cara enarcando una ceja. Encontró a Marceline mirándola de nuevo fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Esta canción no la entiendo. "Daddy, why did you eat my fries?"

Marceline sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Nada, es sólo que no entiendo la letra.

-Es una metáfora – suspiró – ¿Demasiado difícil para ti?

Bonnibel funció el ceño. Esto la molestó un poco, normalmente nada se le resistía. Lo entendía todo a la primera y no sabía si en esta ocasión Marceline se estaba riendo de ella. Quizás sólo era algo absurdo que ella quería maquillar para darle un sentido profundo.

-No estoy muy familiarizada con la poesía y con la música.

-¿Te gustaría aprender?

-¿Me vas a enseñar _tú_?

-Claro. Por lo que se ve soy la que más entiende de esto de las dos. No veo el motivo por el que no pueda enseñarte.

Bonnibel se quedó callada algo pensativa. Realmente la poesía o las letras de canciones no eran algo que le interesara demasiada, pero decidió acceder para ver qué salía de todo esto.

-Está bien, enséñame.

Marceline le regaló de nuevo una sonrisa torcida y siguió mirándola fijamente a los ojos. A Bonnie empezaba a resultarle ya un poco molesto. Parecía que la morena estuviera mirándola por un microscopio, estudiándola a fondo. Ahora sabía que "sentían" los microorganismos que ella observaba. Al fin dijo algo.

-Te propongo una cosa. Lo haremos como un juego, así seguro que aprendes más rápido. Yo te escribo hoy algo y tú tienes que decirme qué significa. Cuando lo hayas pensado y lo sepas, si aciertas, me escribes algo, no hace falta que sea muy largo y elaborado. Luego yo te diré qué creo que simboliza.

-No le veo el sentido. No creo que así aprenda. Además no tengo ni idea, no sabría que escribirte.

-Bonnie, la mejor manera de aprender sobre poesía es leyendo y atreviéndote a escribir algo.

-Vale, vale. Total, por probar no creo que pase nada.

-Bien. Pues empiezo yo.

Marceline se sentó en el escritorio con un trozo de papel y un bolígrafo en las manos. Se giró para seguir mirando a la chica rubia. Bonnibel se removió en su asiento incómoda, intentando mantenerle la mirada pero falló y bajó la cara. Escuchó entonces una pequeña risa y al volverse vio a Marceline escribiendo. Se levantó y le tendió el papel doblado.

-No lo leas hasta que no estés en casa – le dijo con una expresión más seria de lo normal.

Entonces se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta. Al abrirse apareció Simon.

-Marcy, la comida ya está preparada.

-Ahora bajo – sonrió.

-¿Ya es tan tarde? – dijo bonnibel cuando Simon se fue.

-Te puedes quedar a comer si quieres. Creo que hoy hay espaguetis. ¿Te gustan?

-De hecho es mi comida favorita, pero no puedo. Tengo que irme ya.

-Siempre con prisas, ¿eh? Ya podrías quedarte, me lo estaba pasando bien. Vuelve mañana.

-No sé. Dame tu número de teléfono, así podré avisarte y podemos vernos más a menudo.

-Forma parte de mi castigo no tener mi móvil. Ya sabes, para que no hable con mis amigos ni me escape en ningún sentido. Ven cuando quieras, siempre estoy aquí.

-Vale, entonces me pasaré.

-Pronto, espero.

Bonnibel sonrió y Marceline le contestó con el mismo gesto. Se levantó y se guardó el papel.

-¿Qué te parece Simon? – dijo la morena mientras la acompañaba hasta la puerta.

-No me lo imaginaba así. Se le ve muy amable y simpático. ¿Cuánto hace que lo conoces?

-Cuida de mí desde que murió mi madre. Ya es parte de la familia y la verdad es que lo quiero muchísimo.

Marceline abrió la puerta de entrada y sin que Bonnibel se lo esperara la agarró y le dio un fuerte abrazo que la rubia apenas correspondió por lo confusa que se encontraba. Debía de sentirse muy sola cuando la trataba de esa forma tan cercana sin conocerla de nada. Este pensamiento hizo que se sintiera un poco culpable por la desconfianza que sentía hacia Marceline.

-Ven cuando quieras, Bonnie. Te voy a estar esperando.

Bonnibel asintió y se giro mientras se despedía con la mano. Apenas había cruzado la verja cuando ya estaba rebuscando en su bolsillo. Sacó el trozo de papel y lo desdobló, descubriendo unas letras alargadas y de trazo nervioso. Bonnie leyó de forma apresurada al principio.

 _"_ _En tus ojos de lluvia  
crecen pálidos árboles  
de hielo  
Entre sus ramas  
tiembla  
labrada en roca viva  
la imagen de un ansioso  
dios que sonríe  
y mata."_

Abrió los ojos sorprendida y lo releyó una segunda y luego una tercera vez. Suspiró preguntándose cómo iba a poder superar esto.


	6. Chapter 6

Una pila de libros ocupaba todo el escritorio de Bonnie. Páginas y páginas de libretas estaban repletas de fórmulas. Bonnibel estiró los brazos para desentumecerlos. Llevaba toda la mañana estudiando y aún le parecía poco a pesar del cansancio que sentía. Quizás no era tan mala idea tomarse un descanso, cosa que más de una persona le había sugerido ya. Pero también sabía que todo el trabajo que adelantara ahora era necesario para poder pasar esos días que había planeado con sus amigos sin sentirse culpable o agobiada con la sensación de que tenía temas pendientes por estudiar. Mientras sopesaba todo esto sentada en la silla con la mirada perdida en el techo, llamaron a su puerta. Bonnie se levantó pesadamente para abrir.

-Bonnibel, hay alguien que quiere verte – dijo Pep.

Asintió y salió de la habitación siguiendo al mayordomo. Cuando iba bajando las escaleras vio en la entrada a Marceline. Bonnie se paró en el último escalón y se apoyó en el pasamano.

-No sé porqué sabía que ibas a ser tú.

-¡Qué buen recibimiento! – miró un momento a Pep y le guiñó un ojo – Te dije que nos conocíamos, no hacía falta someterme a un interrogatorio.

Bonnibel se giró y lo miró un poco asombrada. Pep se limitó a rodar los ojos mientras se iba para continuar con sus tareas. Marceline sonrió burlona por esta reacción.

-No me habías dicho que tenías guardaespaldas.

-Pep es el mayordomo – masculló.

-¿Mayordomo? – dijo estallando en risas.

-¿De qué te ríes? Tú tienes a Simon.

-Ya te dije que Simon es más bien de la familia, no es un empleado.

-¿Cómo has encontrado mi casa? – cambió rápidamente de tema, no quería entrar en una discusión estúpida.

-Preguntando, la gente de este pueblo es muy amable. Por cierto, no sabía que llevaras gafas, te quedan bien a pesar del aspecto de empollona.

Bonnie se llevó las manos a la cara y rápidamente se quitó las gafas de lentes redondas que reposaban sobre su nariz. Nunca se había avergonzado de ellas, sólo las llevaba en situaciones puntuales como cuando estudiaba o en clases, pero delante de Marceline se sentía tan indefensa que le salió ese impulso. La morena sonrió levantando las cejas.

-¿No me invitas a pasar?

Suspiró y comenzó a subir las escaleras, indicándole así que la siguiera. Quizás un poco de distracción no le vendría mal. Abrió la puerta de su cuarto y se sentó en la cama. Marceline ojeó rápidamente la habitación haciendo un gesto de desagrado al ver que la mayoría de objetos eran de color rosa. Se giró hacia Bonnie para hacer un comentario sarcástico sobre esto pero ésta la cortó antes de que pudiera hablar.

-Bueno, ¿qué quieres? Estoy algo ocupada… - señaló entonces a la montaña de libros que había en la mesa.

-Verás he pensado que ya que no me has visitado como prometiste podrías compensármelo acompañándome a comprar unas cuerdas para mi guitarra.

-¿No puedes ir sola? Seguro que si preguntas por la tienda de música te indicarán donde está.

-Ya lo he hecho y resulta que no hay tienda de música en este pueblucho. Ven, seré buena, como el otro día.

La miró suplicante pero sonriente a la vez. Bonnibel lo sopesó un momento y miró de reojo el escritorio. Finalmente suspiró.

-Supongo que puedo salir un rato.

Se apresuró a ponerse los zapatos y bajó a avisar a Pep de que se iba. Una vez dejó todo arreglado salieron de la casa y caminaron en dirección a la estación de tren. Bonnie empezó a arrepentirse un poco cuando vio la expresión de Marceline que le daba un aspecto de niña consentida que acababa de conseguir, una vez más, lo que quería. La estación era bastante modesta y pequeña. Cuando entraron Marceline se acercó al enorme cartel que mostraba en un croquis las paradas y estaciones próximas.

-Cierra los ojos – le dijo a Bonnibel una vez la tuvo a su lado.

-¿Qué?

-Que cierres los ojos.

-Déjate de tonterías. Vamos a comprar los billetes ya.

-Venga, no es una tontería. Hasta que no lo hagas no nos moveremos de aquí.

El tono que usó fue un poco amenazante o más bien denotaba que estaba agotando su paciencia. Al ver que Bonnie sólo se quedó allí mirándola extrañada se colocó detrás de ella y le tapó los ojos con las manos.

-Pon el dedo en algún punto del mapa.

Para darle el gusto hizo lo que le pedía.

-Vale, ¿podemos irnos ya?

A penas le dejó acabar la frase Marceline corrió a la taquilla y compró los billetes y se los guardó en el bolsillo. Bonnibel la siguió hasta el andén un tanto curiosa.

-¿Adónde vamos?

-Ya lo verás.

-Marceline…

-Relájate Bonnie – le sonrió ampliamente para tranquilizarla pero esto sólo provocó que la irritara más. Esto no era más que un juego para ella y allí estaba Bonnibel, parada como una tonta a su lado mientras podía estar empleando este tiempo en algo más productivo.

Al llegar el tren Marceline la tomó de la mano y tiró de ella para subir. Eligió dos asientos y se sentaron.

-No te enfades Bonnie, lo vamos a pasar bien.

-Si llego a saber que me ibas a arrastrar a una de tus tonterías infantiles no habría accedido a salir. Debería estar estudiando.

-No es así, realmente necesito comprar eso.

-¡Ni siquiera sabes si lo venden donde vamos!

No fue hasta que Marceline le apretó la mano que Bonnie no se percató de que aún seguía agarrándola. Miró abajo para comprobar que así era y la vista la hizo sonrojarse un poco. Marceline pareció leerle el pensamiento.

-Es sólo por hacerlo más divertido. Siempre que te veo estás con prisas y estresada, pensé que sería buena idea hacerlo más… interesante.

Bonnibel miró por la ventana observando el paisaje que iban dejando atrás. De nada le iba a servir estar enfadada. Quizás Marceline llevaba razón. Quizás no era mala idea despejarse y hacer algo un poco fuera de lo normal. Tomó aire para alejar un poco el mal humor que la recorría.

-Más te vale que esas cuerdas merezcan la pena…

Marceline tuvo que esforzarse para escuchar la frase completa y rió mientras le daba otro apretón, esta vez más satisfecha.

-Seguro que sí, hazme caso. Oye, apenas sé nada de ti. ¿Qué tal si me cuentas algo sobre ti y así matamos el tiempo?

Dijo esto último acercándose más a ella y Bonnibel no pudo evitar sentir como la sangre se le agolpaba a las mejillas. Le soltó la mano tan rápido como pudo y giró la cara de nuevo hacia la ventana. El tren paró en un pequeño pueblo situado en la ladera de una empinada montaña muy cercana al mar. Casi parecía que las casas pendían de la pared rocosa. Se preguntó si este sería su destino pero al ver que Marceline no hizo ningún movimiento dedujo que aún quedaría un poco.

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-Lo que sea. Me interesa cualquier cosa que me digas.

-Creo que sería más fácil si tú me preguntaras algo.

-Vale esto es algo que me intriga desde el primer día. ¿Cómo es que siendo alemana apenas se te nota el acento?

-Mi madre es de aquí y desde pequeña me enseñó su lengua materna. Además llevo bastantes años viviendo fuera de Alemania, es normal que haya perdido el acento.

-Tiene sentido…

-¿Crees que te miento? – dijo entre risas.

-No lo sé. ¿Me mientes?

-No. No me gustan las mentiras, de hecho creo que es lo que más odio en este mundo – usó un tono más serio al pronunciar esto último.

-No me irás a decir que nunca mientes, porque todo el mundo lo hace.

-Supongo que es inevitable y sí, claro que miento pero en contadas ocasiones y siempre en cosas mínimas. Pero hay mentiras serias que son imperdonables. Ya sabes, es como manipular a una persona o al menos suele conducir a eso. No lo soporto.

-A veces pareces muy rígida.

-Y tú demasiado relajada. ¿Alguna pregunta más?

-Me gusta cuando intentas ponerte borde, es gracioso – sonrió provocándola – Pues sí que tengo pero vas a tener que esperar a oírla, esta es nuestra parada.


	7. Chapter 7

Apenas acabó de decir esto Marceline se levantó del asiento y salió del tren. Bonnie la siguió rápidamente y al situarse a su lado observó la sonrisa satisfecha que mostraba. Miró a su alrededor. El sitio le resultaba familiar, claro que tampoco podía explicar el por qué con tan sólo ver la estación. Entonces buscó en el andén el cartel que informaba del nombre de la parada. En ese momento Bonnibel no pudo evitar reírse ante la mirada desconcertada de Marceline.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, es sólo que ya conozco este sitio y créeme no es nada interesante.

-¿Ya has venido aquí antes?

Bonnibel sonrió, en parte disfrutando porque el plan de Marceline se hubiera chafado un poco.

-De hecho vengo casi todos los días. Verás, en el pueblo sólo hay un colegio de primaria, los estudiantes de instituto tenemos que venir hasta aquí para empezar la secundaria y el bachiller.

Marceline la miró un instante un poco sorprendida.

-Suena todo tan… retrógrado. Yo no tengo que hacer tantos kilómetros para ir al instituto.

-Ventajas de vivir en la "gran ciudad" – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – ¿Nos vamos o piensas acampar en el andén lo que queda de día?

-Siempre podemos volver a subir y perdernos un poco más – le guiñó.

-Ni de broma. Vamos a comprar eso ya.

Bonnie la agarró del brazo y tiró de ella hasta sacarla de la estación. Aquel sitio era más grande y estaba más concurrido, cosa que la morena agradeció, la tranquilidad que respiraba en la mansión y en todo el pueblo era algo que ya la estaba desquiciando. Aquí sin embargo se veía a muchas personas paseando y de compras. Incluso pudo reconocer algunas tiendas de renombre. No era comparable a lo que estaba acostumbrada pero al menos era algo. Se dejó guiar por Bonnibel hasta el centro del pueblo, donde preguntaron por la tienda de música más cercana. Mientras seguían las indicaciones, Marceline decidió volver a la carga con la tanda de preguntas que tenía en mente.

-¿Cómo es tu instituto?

-¿Que cómo es? Pues normal. No tiene nada de especial.

-¿Llevas uniforme?

-Sólo en las clases de educación física. Ya puedes imaginarte un chándal horrible que no le sienta bien a nadie.

-La próxima vez tienes que enseñármelo, quiero ver cómo te queda – se rió – Además no te imagino haciendo ejercicio, sería gracioso que dieras unas vueltas corriendo con él puesto.

-No sé dónde le ves tú la gracia – dijo mirándola fastidiada.

-Pues en que no tienes pinta de ser muy deportista. Esto me recuerda algo. ¿Estabas estudiando cuando llegué a tu casa?

-Sí.

-¿También has suspendido el curso? – dijo casi ilusionada al creer haber encontrado algo que compartieran.

-A diferencia de ti yo apruebo todas las asignaturas con sobresalientes, así que no es por eso.

-No me vas a contar el motivo, ¿verdad?

-No, no voy a darte una excusa para que te rías de mí. ¿Y tu instituto cómo es?

-Pues uno de estos muy pijos con uniformes aburridos y llenos de normas que no tienen mucho sentido.

-¿Me enseñarás tu uniforme?

-Sólo si tú corres con ese precioso chándal del que me has hablado.

Dicho esto sintió que Bonnibel le pegaba un pellizco de la camiseta para que se parara, indicándole así que habían llegado a la tienda. Al abrir la puerta una pequeña campana sonó. No había nadie dentro. Ambas empezaron a curiosear en la pequeña tienda. No parecía que ofertaran un amplio catálogo de instrumentos, lo que más abundaban eran guitarras de diferentes tipos. Marceline se apoyó en el mostrador esperando impacientemente. Bonnibel se giró hacia ella para hacerle una broma pero lo que iba a decir se le olvidó cuando vio salir de la trastienda al dependiente. Era un chico joven, de unos veintipocos, alto y rubio con el pelo despeinado. Sus orejas y su nariz lucían varios piercings. Nada más salir su atención se centró en la muchacha morena. Esto no pasó desapercibido para Bonnie ya que la cara del chico pasó de mostrar el hastío más grande a una enorme sonrisa que derrochaba simpatía, todo esto seguido de una mirada que escaneó a Marceline de arriba a abajo. Y al igual que notó esto también vio el cambio de actitud en ella que parecía muy halagada y dispuesta a seguirle el juego al chico.

-¡Hola! ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

Marceline puso su mejor sonrisa y se inclinó más en el mostrador.

-Hola, quería unas cuerdas de guitarra.

-¿Tienes alguna preferencia o alguna en mente? Te puedo ayudar si quieres.

-Bueno, a ver qué me sugieres.

Inmediatamente el chico se giró y comenzó a sacar packs de cuerdas, dando todo tipo de información conforme las mostraba. En poco tiempo se vieron envueltos en una discusión sobre marcas, calibres y detalles que Bonnibel no alcanzaba a comprender y justo en ese momento deseó con todas sus fuerzas saber algo de música o entender mínimamente de qué hablaban. Sintió impotencia al verse tan ignorante y más en algo que tanto apasionaba a la morena. Veía como Marceline y el dependiente se aproximaran cada vez más y esto la irritaba de una manera que nunca se habría imaginado.

Por fin, Marceline pareció recordar que iba acompañada y nada más echar un vistazo a Bonnie percibió su enfado, viendo la ocasión perfecta de fastidiarla un poco más.

-Pues me llevo estas.

-Pero esas no son las que te he recomendado.

-Por eso mismo – le sonrió burlona y el dependiente, al principio un poco desconcertado, rió con cara de bobo motivado ante la especie de "reto" que tenía delante.

-Como me has caído bien, y ya que me has comentado que tocas otros instrumentos, te regalo estas cuerdas para tu ukelele.

-Vaya, muchas gracias.

-Pero tienes que darme tu número de teléfono.

-Has dicho que me las regalas.

-Es un regalo con intereses – le guiñó.

Bonnie observó como apuntaba su número en un papel y al entregárselo el muchacho la tomó de la mano. En ese momento decidió que ya había visto suficiente y salió de la tienda pero Marceline no tardó en seguirla, mostrándole una expresión entre contenta y desafiante. Apenas la vio Bonnibel puso rumbo a la estación.

-¿Ya nos vamos? Yo esperaba que diéramos un paseo.

-Ve a darlo con tu amigo. Ya veo que has tenido una compra productiva.

-Vamos, Bonnie, quiero darlo contigo. Y sí, la verdad es que no me esperaba que pudiera sacarle un juego de cuerdas para el ukelele – se rió, disgustando más a la rubia con su actitud – Venga te invito a lo que quieras.

-Quiero irme a casa, estoy cansada.

-No, no estás cansada, a mí me parece que lo que estás es

-¡Ssshhh! – la cortó tajantemente. Seguidamente se giró hacia Marceline y la empujó para que se diera la vuelta y continuaran andando por donde habían venido.

-¿Qué haces?

-Calla y sigue andando.

-De verdad que no te entiendo Bonnie – dijo casi gritando desesperada.

Al instante se oyó una voz chillona decir "¿Bonnibel?" haciendo que la rubia se detuviera en seco tensando todo su cuerpo


	8. Chapter 8

**Ha pasado toda una vida ^^" Perdón por lo del capítulo anterior. Ando bastante liada últimamente y subí el capítulo a medias, ni siquiera incluí una nota de autor que tenía pendiente xD**

 **Hoy subiré un par de capítulos, espero que os gusten. Gracias por comentar! :D**

* * *

Maldijo por dentro a la bocazas de Marceline, suspiró y se giró mostrando una sonrisa forzada, saludando con la mano a una chica de pelo castaño situada a unos metros. La muchacha, mucho más baja que ellas dos, se acercó y saludó efusivamente a Bonnie. Marceline no tardó en notar lo incómoda que ésta contestaba. Finalmente, la chica se percató de la presencia de la morena y se giró hacia ella.

-Perdona, ¿quién eres tú? – dijo con tono repelente mientras arrugaba ligeramente la nariz.

-Marceline, una _amiga_ de Bonnibel.

-Ah… ¿Y cómo es que no te he visto antes? – Marceline intentó reprimir reírse al oír que casi sonaba ofendida.

-Bueno es que estoy viviendo aquí temporalmente, sólo hasta que acabe el verano.

-¡Vaya! ¿Cómo es que no me la has presentado antes Bonnibel? – se dirigió a ella pero más bien era una pregunta retórica porque tan pronto la soltó al aire ya empezó de nuevo con su verborrea – Se te nota que no eres de aquí. Aquí todo el mundo es tan… corriente – dijo haciendo un mohín de superioridad.

A estas alturas Bonnie ya sabía qué estaba pasando por la cabeza de la muchacha: creía haber encontrado en Marceline a una igual, alguien tan "sobresaliente" y "superior" como ella y ambas estaban atrapadas en ese pueblo. Por supuesto no podía dejar la ocasión de hacerse amiga de alguien así, alguien de quien presumir y con quien poder escapar de aquel ambiente.

-Pues ya que no conoces a mucha gente de aquí, – continuó – ¿por qué no te vienes con nosotras? Estamos organizando un pequeño viaje para salir de este sitio que es un aburrimiento total. Será el próximo fin de semana.

-Vaya, pues Bonnibel no me había dicho nada. Creo que me apuntaré, llevo poco tiempo aquí pero ya lo tengo todo visto.

-¡Genial! Ya te dirá ella más detalles. Os dejo chicas que voy con algo de prisa. Ciaooooo!

Cuando ya casi la perdieron de vista Marceline empezó a interrogar a Bonnie.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? – dijo entre divertida y desconcertada – ¿Quién es esa chica?

-LSP – dijo algo fastidiada – Lo sé, el nombre es ridículo pero ella prefiere que la llamen así. Si yo fuera ella también querría que me llamasen así antes que Laura Sophie.

-Sois muy especialitos aquí, ¿lo sabías? ¿Y a qué viene eso de invitarme sin conocerme?

-Bueno, ¿qué esperas? Eres la novedad de aquí. De todas formas te he visto rápida diciéndole que sí, no creo que te haya molestado la invitación, ¿no?

-Tú vas a ir – dijo eso de forma rotunda mientras se encogía de hombros, como si la respuesta fuera tan obvia y no necesitara añadir nada más.

Bonnibel dejó correr eso último. No quería darle más importancia de la que podía tener. Recondujo sus pasos casi automáticamente hacia la estación y una vez allí se sentó en un banco a esperar al tren. Ninguna dijo nada en todo el camino, ambas iban enfrascadas en sus pensamientos. Bonnie no podía evitar darle vueltas a lo que había pasado no hacía tanto. No entendía su enfado, sólo tenía claro que le molestó muchísimo la actitud de Marceline, cosa que no era una novedad a estas alturas. Sabía de sobra que su reacción fue irracional, casi ridícula, y que había quedado como una niña infantil. De nuevo había sido impulsiva y se reprochó esto, prometiéndose a sí misma refrenarse más, al menos delante de Marceline.

Un tarareo la sacó de su reflexión y cuando levantó la mirada y giró la cabeza se encontró con Marceline sentada a su lado mirándola fijamente.

-¿Qué miras?

-A ti. ¿Se te ha pasado ya el enfado?

-Supongo… – dijo murmurando.

-Entonces, ¿damos un paseo?

-No.

Marceline la miró con fastidio y Bonnie reprimió una sonrisa.

-¿Qué quieres ser de mayor? – dijo sin venir a cuento al poco tiempo.

-¿Qué quiero o qué voy a ser?

-¿A caso importa?

-Bueno, no es lo mismo… – esperó que le rebatiera pero Marceline sólo se quedó allí mirándola, esperando una respuesta – Quiero dedicarme a algo que tenga que ver con la ciencia. Desde pequeña me han interesado la física, la química y las matemáticas, pero supongo que al final acabaré heredando la empresa de mi padre. ¿Ves ahora la diferencia?

La llegada del tren la interrumpió. Subieron al vagón, que estaba casi vacío, y ocuparon los asientos. Tan pronto como lo hicieron, Marceline continuó con sus preguntas.

-Pero eso no es lo que quieres, es lo que quiere tu padre, ¿verdad?

-Mira, es complicado.

-Lo creas o no, te entiendo. ¿Sabes? Mi padre también quiere que me dedique al "negocio familiar". ¡Como si no tuviera a otra gente a la que poner al mando! Pero se lo he dejado bien claro: no quiero eso y no voy a hacerlo para contentarlo. Algún día lo comprenderá y si no lo hace es porque no ha querido. El problema es que hasta que eso pase tengo que escuchar sus sermones sobre qué debería hacer, qué está bien, que si el futuro, que si invierte mucho dinero en mi educación, que si blablablá – dijo medio riéndose.

Bonnibel la miró con curiosidad. En realidad parecía que compartían más cosas de lo que parecía.

-Entonces, ¿qué quieres ser? O mejor dicho, ¿qué quieres y vas a ser?

-Ya te lo dije, tengo mi propia banda. Seré una estrella del rock – Bonnie empezó a reírse y Marceline no pudo evitar avergonzarse un poco – ¡Hey! ¡No te rías! Ya lo verás, algún día encenderás la televisión o la radio y me escucharás cantar.

-Seguro que sí – rió de nuevo.

-Oye, ¿y yo encenderé la tele algún día y te veré jugar con tus juguetitos frikis de química? – dijo burlona.

-No creo que eso funcione así… Ya lo veremos.

Marceline pareció satisfecha con la respuesta. Estiró las piernas y las colocó en el asiento que tenía delante. Poco a poco se fue acomodando y acabó recostada sobre el hombro de su amiga. Bonnibel iba mirando el paisaje por la ventana intentando distraerse para disimular la sonrisa que llevaba y que no podía evitar.


	9. Chapter 9

Aquella tarde hacía mucho calor, al menos demasiado para la temperatura que suele hacer en aquella región. Bonnie subió jadeante la colina y en la cima agradeció la sombra que proyectaban los altos árboles que rodeaban la mansión. Empujó la verja con la timidez y el reparo de quien se cuela sin permiso, a pesar de que sabía de sobra que estaba más que invitada. Rodeo la mansión tal y como le habían indicado. Lo cierto es que hacía tiempo que tenía curiosidad por descubrir el jardín trasero. Aquel lugar despertaba su curiosidad y dado el gran tamaño que tenía, sabía que había muchos rincones aún desconocidos para ella.

Pronto divisó a Marceline, sentada bajo una sombrilla con su guitarra a cuestas. A Bonnie le asaltó el pensamiento de que quizás era más raro ver a Marceline sin un instrumento pegado a su cuerpo de lo que parecía. Una vez a su lado no pudo evitar fijarse en que el cuello de la chica se encontraba perlado por pequeñas gotas de sudor. Definitivamente ese día hacía mucho calor.

-¿Poniendo las cuerdas nuevas a punto?

Marceline se giró con el rostro teñido de molestia al sentirse arrancada de su mundo, pero su expresión cambió radicalmente al ver a la rubia.

-¿Qué te parece? – dijo mientras pasó el pulgar suavemente sobre cada cuerda al aire.

-Suena muy bien – le sonrió educadamente. Casi le parecía que tenía que complacerla como a un niño pequeño – Bueno, ¿qué vamos a hacer hoy?

-¿Tú qué crees? Con el calor que hace hoy apetece un baño.

Señaló la piscina a escasos metros de donde se encontraban. Sinceramente, Bonnibel se la había imaginado más grande pero si lo pensaba detenidamente qué sentido tenía construir una piscina de proporciones olímpicas cuando rara vez se le iba a dar uso. Su pensamiento se interrumpió cuando notó la mirada de Marceline clavada en ella. Ya se había quitado la camiseta mostrando la parte de arriba de un bikini rojo. Se quedó ahí mirándola, esperando que la imitara.

-No he traído bañador. Como no me dijiste nada…

-Te prestaré uno de los míos, no pasa nada.

-¡No! No te molestes, tampoco tengo tantas ganas de bañarme.

-No seas tonta, no me cuesta nada. Además mírate, estás chorreando en sudor.

Pensó rápidamente en cómo zafarse de la insistencia de Marceline. El hecho de imaginarse en bañador delante de ella le producía la misma vergüenza que sintió cuando la vio usando las gafas. No, esto era peor. Bonnibel no solía tener complejos, normalmente le resbalaba lo que los demás pensaran de ella y en cuanto al físico consideraba que el suyo "no estaba tan mal". No diría que fuera una belleza ni tampoco fea, se consideraba algo normal, estándar, y de igual forma consideraba su cuerpo: ni demasiado delgada, ni gorda. Normal. Sí, esa era la palabra con la que más se identificaba. Así que se extrañó ante esta sensación. Lo único que tenía claro es que no quería mostrarse más desnuda ante Marceline de lo que ya se sentía – esto último era algo metafórico pero que la perturbaba en cierto modo. No quería ser objeto de burla y para su sorpresa cuando declinó por segunda vez, Marceline no insistió de nuevo ni hizo ningún comentario. En lugar de eso le ofreció que al menos metiera las piernas en el agua para refrescarse.

-Tampoco sería bueno que te diera una insolación – dijo mientras la conducía hacia la piscina – Espera un momento, voy a traer unos refrescos.

 _"_ _Demasiado comprensiva"_ Bonnie empezó a hacer toda clase de conjeturas. Quizás Marceline quería algo de ella, un favor probablemente, y por eso se mostraba así de amable. Bueno, ya lo escucharía más tarde, de momento intentaría disfrutar de esta faceta amable que le mostraba.

Al momento Marceline volvió con un par de toallas que extendió minuciosamente sobre el césped bajo la sombrilla. Se sentó en el bordillo de la piscina junto a Bonnibel, que chapoteaba distraídamente los pies en el agua.

-¿Y mi refresco?

Hoy decidió que le tocaba a ella presionar o más bien hacerse la mimada hasta que Marceline se decidiera a soltar prenda y volviera a su estado habitual de niña caprichosa. Se levantó perezosamente pero en vez de dirigirse a la sombrilla donde había dejado las bebidas se paró detrás de Bonnie y la empujó hacia el agua. No le hizo falta emplear demasiada fuerza. Al principio se oyó un grito ahogado por el agua y luego un tremendo chapoteo en el que se intercalaban toses. _"Ya me la ha jugado, si es que estaba tardando en hacer alguna tontería de las suyas. ¡Es una niñata infantil y malcriada! No, es como ese estúpido gato que tenía la abuela"_ A su mente vino el recuerdo de aquel animal. Ese gato traicionero que tan pronto se mostraba cariñoso dejándose acariciar y al momento te soltaba un bocado o un arañazo en la mano.

Cuando Bonnie consiguió emerger del todo y medio controló su respiración agitada miró malhumorada a Marceline que no paraba de reír como una loca mientras decía algo como "¿Está bien el agua, Bonnie?"

-¡¿Pero qué haces?! ¿Ahora cómo vuelvo así a casa? ¡Estoy empapada!

Se dirigió a la escalerilla para salir pero Marceline fue más rápida y se colocó en ella, obstruyendo el paso.

-Quítate.

-Nop. Ahora morirás, es como si la escalera no existiera y no puedes salir de aquí.

Bonnibel se quedó paralizada y la miró extrañada sin entenderla bien. La morena lo notó y con un poco de vergüenza al ver que no pillaba su comentario empezó a hablar medio a trompicones.

-Ya sabes… Es como en los Sims, cuando metías a un personaje en la piscina y le quitabas la escalerilla.

Bonnie la miró de nuevo medio extrañada y no pudo evitar reírse ante la ocurrencia.

-¡Serás idiota! – consiguió decir entre carcajada y carcajada.

-Tú también los has hecho, ¿verdad? ¡Era lo mejor del juego! – rió también, aliviada al haber conseguido hacerla reír.

Bonnibel se alejó de ella a pequeños saltos. Por suerte lograba hacer pie en esa parte de la piscina ya que la ropa pesaba demasiado para nadar cómodamente. Se acercó así al bordillo situado enfrente al que estaba Marceline y se apoyó en él para salir.

-No contabas con esto, ¿eh? – le dijo burlona una vez fuera.

Era extraño. Hacía un minuto estaba que echaba chispas y ese chiste malo había borrado su enfado de un plumazo.

-Ahora que estás mojada, ¿qué más te da nadar conmigo?

Quizás fuera que se le viniera a la mente el dicho "de perdidos, al río" o quizás fueron las ganas de devolvérsela lo que provocó que superara esa vergüenza que le sobrevino hacía un rato para quitarse la ropa. Se desnudó quedándose en ropa interior y observó a Marceline allí parada, mostrando ese cuerpo que le habría quitado el aliento a más de uno. Se acercó y, a pesar de que la otra se mostraba desconfiada al prever lo que se proponía Bonnie, tras un breve forcejeo consiguió abrazarla, inmovilizando así los brazos de la morena.

-¡Ah! Estás helada – se quejó al notar la piel mojada de Bonnibel.

No era así, simplemente le resultó algo desagradable el cambio brusco de temperatura. Cuando menos se lo esperó la rubia hizo un giro inesperado y se precipitó con Marceline hacia el agua.

* * *

Aún empapadas se tumbaron sobre las toallas, muy cerca la una de la otra. Bonnibel cerró los ojos. Estaba completamente relajada, hasta el borde de quedarse dormida. Sintió de repente como unos dedos rozaban su mejilla muy lentamente. Se quedó muy quieta, sin pestañear siquiera. La sensación no era nada desagradable. Entonces los dedos comenzaron a vagar hasta llegar a sus labios. El índice dibujaba el contorno de su boca una y otra vez. Todavía sin atrever a moverse, miró de reojo a Marceline que parecía muy concentrada en su tarea.

-Me gustan tus labios – soltó inesperadamente. Bonnibel no pudo discernir si lo dijo a modo de disculpa ante el acercamiento tan gratuito o si fue un pensamiento que se le escapó. Fuera lo que fuera, Marceline no mostraba signos de vergüenza o arrepentimiento y se la veía tan confiada y segura como de costumbre.

-¿Por qué?

La morena se encogió de hombros.

-Son bonitos.

Bonnie no pudo evitar sonrojarse y tímidamente depositó un suave beso en los dedos que acariciaban su boca, que acto seguido la abandonaban para hundirse en el pelo que crecía tras su oreja. Con igual lentitud, Marceline se acercó más, sosteniendo el peso de su cuerpo en el brazo izquierdo. La chica rubia sintió entonces cómo una fina y afilada nariz rozaba su mandíbula. En su cuello un soplo de aire que parecía un suspiro le erizó la piel. Luego unos labios templados se quedaron presionando suavemente esa zona más tiempo de lo que normalmente lleva dar un beso. Marceline debió de cerrar los ojos entonces porque notó como unas largas pestañas le hacían cosquillas en la cara. Se apartó con el mismo cuidado que hizo todo esto y con total normalidad, como si nada hubiera pasado, se colocó sus gafas de sol y se tumbó bocarriba. Bonnibel la miró sorprendida por el hormigueo que habían dejado esas caricias en su piel.

-Ojalá pudiéramos hacer algo divertido en este pueblo. No sabes cuánto echo de menos salir de noche.

Bonnibel, aún desconcertada, le contestó intentando sonar tan normal como ella:

-Esta noche salgo con mis amigos. Podrías venirte, así los conoces antes de que nos vayamos de viaje con ellos.

-¿Sí? – dijo incorporándose y mostrándose muy interesada – ¿Y cuál es el plan?

-Supongo que iremos donde siempre… No esperes nada especial, ya sabes cómo es esto.

-No importa, ¡seguro que lo pasamos muy bien!

Bonnie rió, contenta de verla tan emocionada.

-Debería irme ya, hemos quedado en un par de horas. Te espero en mi casa a las 9, ¿vale?

-Sí, sí, allí estaré.

-Oye, Marceline, tengo un pequeño problema. ¿Cómo voy a mi casa? Te recuerdo que mi ropa está empapada.

Marceline se levantó y la condujo a su cuarto. Empezó a rebuscar en el armario y finalmente sacó unos shorts y una camiseta negra.

-Supongo que esto te valdrá – dijo entregándoselos.

Bonnibel desdobló la camiseta, que resultó tener impresos unos dibujos y el nombre de un grupo de rock. Torció el gesto al verlo más detenidamente. No era el tipo de ropa que estaba acostumbrada a llevar. Recompuso la expresión antes de que Marceline se percatara.

-Muchas gracias. Te lo devolveré mañana.

-No, no te preocupes. Puedes quedarte la camiseta si quieres.

-¿Seguro? No hace falta, de verdad.

-Quiero que te la quedes – pareció algo incómoda al decir esto – aunque si no te gusta

-¡No, no! Está bien, de verdad. Gracias – le sonrió.

Bonnie se vistió tan pronto como pudo y se despidió de Marceline. Cuando fue alejándose olisqueó la prenda que desprendía un olor dulzón y muy agradable. _"Es como llevar a Marcy a cuestas"_ pensó.

Por el camino fue rememorando su tarde. Era extraño como Marceline se mostraba segura según qué cosas. Era como si fuera dos personas a la vez: la Marceline a la que le encantaba fastidiar a los demás y la insegura y casi tímida. Sonrió al pensar en esa segunda Marceline y se preguntó si era la única persona a la que le mostraba esa parte.


	10. Chapter 10

Cuando Bonnibel estaba terminando de recogerse el pelo en una coleta oyó el timbre.

-¡Ya abro yo! – gritó a Pep. Lo último que quería ahora era empezar la noche con Marceline y él lanzándose miradas y comentarios sarcásticos.

Se acomodó la blusa blanca tan rápido como pudo y se echó un último vistazo ante el espejo. _"No debería haberme puesto los vaqueros… ¿Voy demasiado sencilla?"_ No sabía exactamente por qué estaba tan preocupada con su imagen esa noche, no iban a ir a ningún lugar especial ni iban a hacer algo nuevo. La única novedad era la compañía de Marceline. _"Bueno, ya es demasiado tarde para cambiar"_. Bajó las escaleras apresuradamente y se abalanzó hacia la puerta.

Al abrir se encontró a Marceline, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de una bomber blanca y burdeos. Sobre ésta había una gran M bordada. A pesar de ir tan abrigada por la parte superior, unos shorts vaqueros dejaban sus largas piernas desnudas. Bonnie la miró detenidamente y sintió una sensación muy extraña que no supo identificar bien. No pudo evitar pensar lo guapa que se veía a pesar de llevar unas prendas que en otra persona la harían ver simple.

-¿Nos vamos? – dijo Marceline ladeando la cabeza ligeramente, haciendo que su larga melena cayera en cascada hacia un lado.

-Sí, claro.

Cerró la puerta y comenzó a caminar con Marceline a la zaga. Durante toda la tarde había intentado dejar de lado lo que había pasado hacía unas horas pero ahora, al verla de nuevo, le fue imposible contener más las preguntas. ¿Qué fue aquello? La había besado en el cuello. Quizás no tenía ningún significado en particular. _"¿Qué pasa si le pregunto directamente? Mejor no… a lo mejor no significa nada y sólo hago el ridículo. Aunque, no es algo muy normal, ¿no? Desde luego nunca me había pasado antes con nadie, pero tampoco es que tenga mucha experiencia en estos temas…"_

-¡Eooo! Bonnie, te estoy hablando.

-¿Perdona? – sonrió un poco avergonzada por haberse evadido sin darse cuenta.

-¿En qué pensabas?

-En nada importante. ¿Qué me decías?

-Te preguntaba que adónde vamos.

-Vamos al café de Tessa. Allí es donde me reúno siempre con mis amigos.

-Creo que mejor no hago comentarios sobre que vamos a salir de noche a un café.

-Bueno, tiene ese nombre pero también es una especie de pub. Creo que te gustará.

-Si tú lo dices, _Bonbon_ …

Caminaron cerca del paseo marítimo, pasando justo por al lado de la heladería en la que entró Ricardio un par de semanas atrás. Esto no pasó desapercibido para Marceline que recordó lo que pasó aquella tarde.

-Oye, princesa, ¿también va a estar tu novio?

-Pues verás, _Marmar_

-No me llames así – la interrumpió – En serio.

Bonnie se quedó un poco cortada ante el tono que casi sonaba amenazante.

-Vale, lo siento.

-No pasa nada – le sonrió levemente mientras le cogía un mechón rosa de su coleta – ¿Qué me ibas a decir?

-Pues verás, _Marcy_ , no va a estar y **no** es mi novio, como ya te expliqué tantísimas veces.

Marceline rió, ya más relajada que hacía un momento.

-¿Y tú? ¿Tienes novio? – soltó Bonnibel sin pensarlo.

-Nop.

Esto la intrigó más. Se esperaba una respuesta más elaborada o algún comentario de los suyos.

-¿Pero has tenido? – presionó una vez más.

-Sí, sí he tenido – dijo un poco molesta.

A estas alturas Bonnibel decidió no cruzar más la línea y dejó el tema. Quizás otro día, con el tiempo y si la confianza entre las dos crecía, conseguiría escuchar más de la historia.

Continuaron con su paseo hasta llegar a la puerta del local que se encontraba abarrotado. Bonnie reconoció a sus amigos y corrió hacia ellos entusiasmada, saludándolos a cada uno con un abrazo. Marceline no sabía cuál de ellos le pareció más particular, si la chica alta con rasgos asiáticos y la melena rubia, el muchacho moreno y corpulento que no se separaba de ella o el niño rubio que se había pegado a Bonnie y la miraba con ojitos de cachorrito. Sonrió inconscientemente pensando que la noche podía dar mucho de sí o al menos más de lo que se esperaba.

Cuando Marceline estaba casi convencida de que se habían olvidado de ella, – cosa que últimamente parecía que le pasaba muy a menudo y era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada – repararon en que estaba allí.

-¡Ah! ¿Esta es la chica de la que nos has hablado, Bonnibel? – dijo Lady mostrando su amplia sonrisa.

-Sí. Chicos, esta es Marceline. Este es Jake – señaló al moreno. Marceline le estrechó la mano y sonrió maliciosamente cuando se percató de la mirada de espanto que había recibido por parte del muchacho – este es Finn, su hermano

-¿No eres muy pequeño para venir a un sitio así? – preguntó Marceline.

-¡Ya tengo casi 14 años! – se quejó mientras hacía aspavientos con las manos. Parecía un niño muy nervioso y lleno de energía.

-Vale, vale – lo calmó de forma dulce Bonnibel – y esta de aquí es Lady.

-¡Hola! – Marceline sintió que la chica irradiaba positividad por los cuatro costados – Así que tú eres quien tiene tan entretenida a Bonnie, ¿eh?

-Yo pensaba que lo que la entretenía era que tenía que estudiar, aunque el motivo sea tan secreto – dijo golpeando con el codo a la rubia.

-¿No te lo ha dicho? Chicle se está preparando para presentarse a unas olimpiadas de ciencias. ¡Todos vamos a ir a animarla en septiembre! – dijo Finn entusiasmado.

-¿Chicle? – preguntó Marceline enarcando una ceja y mirándola confundida.

-Es un apodo estúpido – se sonrojó.

-El padre de Bonnibel es el presidente de la compañía Candy Kingdom, la marca tan famosa de chucherías y dulces, viene de ahí – intervino Jake.

-Oh… – dijo un poco distraída mientras procesaba la información – Bonnie, no me habías dicho que eras la princesa Chicle.

Todos rieron ante el comentario menos Bonnibel que se esforzaba por no ponerse más roja de lo que ya estaba.

-Anda vamos a entrar mejor – dijo intentando distraerlos del comentario.

Una vez dentro, Finn corrió a coger un sitio que acababa de quedarse libre. Pidieron las bebidas y se sentaron en los cómodos sillones. Marceline se removió un poco tensa en su asiento y se consoló pensando que al menos la música que sonaba de fondo era decente. Observó detenidamente a Bonnie y a sus labios asomó una tímida sonrisa al verla tan relajada y cómoda, riendo y haciendo bromas con sus amigos. Por un momento sintió un poco de rabia porque con ella siempre se mostraba en guardia, aunque bien pensado era algo lógico. Jake, a pesar de dar la impresión de un tipo duro, no paraba de soltar risotadas con voz bobalicona. Finn hacía todo lo posible por atraer la atención de Bonnibel y se sonrojaba cada vez que esta le dedicaba alguna sonrisa o le contestaba cariñosamente. Y por su parte Lady hacía alarde de su complicidad con Bonnie y no paraba un momento callada o sin reírse.

-Así que LSP te ha invitado, ¿no, Marceline? ¿Qué te ha parecido ella? – preguntó Lady que se percató de lo aislada que la habían dejado.

-Pues diría que es un poco… ¿peculiar? No sé, yo no invitaría de la nada a una desconocida a un viaje – rió recordando la situación de hacía unos días – Por cierto, ¿adónde vamos?

-Según tengo entendido vamos a la casa de campo de LSP – contestó Bonnie.

-¡Podremos estar solos y sin padres! – alzó la voz Finn, interrumpiendo la explicación.

 _"_ _Oh… Más aislamiento. Genial"_ pensó Marceline, que se esforzaba por no lanzar una mirada de hastío.

-Y luego podremos salir por Lumpshire, queda bastante cerca de allí – continuó Jake.

-Lo que significa ¡FIESTAAAAAA! – gritó Finn cada vez más entusiasmado.

-Vaya eso lo hace mejor – soltó aliviada Marceline – pero sigo pensando que tú eres muy pequeño para venir.

Finn empezó a quejarse de nuevo. Su actitud y su naturaleza hiperactiva crispaba un poco a la morena aunque después de haberlo observado un poco sabía con exactitud cómo tratarlo para molestarlo, cosa que la divertía y la ayudaba a matar el tiempo que estuviera allí.

-Así que, Marceline – comenzó Jake con cautela y recelo – qué tal si nos cuentas algo sobre ti.

-Estoy segura de que Bonnie ya os ha puesto al tanto de mí. Yo estoy aquí para conoceros a vosotros.

-¿Ah, sí? Entonces, ¿qué tal si lo hacemos más entretenido?

De repente todos se lanzaron una mirada cómplice excepto Marceline que permanecía sin saber qué pasaba e intrigada por Bonnie que tenía esa expresión como de compasión y diversión mezclada. Se juntaron y cuchichearon un momento, como si se estuvieran poniendo de acuerdo en algo.

-Vale, vamos a hacer un juego – dijo Lady cuando acabaron de hablar entre ellos – Tienes que hacernos preguntas a cada uno y solo podemos contestarte diciendo "sí", "no" y "no lo sé". Vale cualquier tipo de pregunta que quieras, nosotros siempre te contestaremos la verdad aunque no te lo parezca. El objetivo del juego es que descubras así la única regla que hay.

Marceline sonrió maliciosamente. Por fin parecía que iba a poder divertirse de verdad.

-Vale. A ver, Finn… ¿Te gusta Bonnibel?

La pregunta lo dejó fuera de juego y se le encendió tanto la cara que parecía que le iba a estallar.

-¡Esa pregunta no vale! – consiguió decir.

-Pero si Lady ha dicho que puedo preguntar lo que quiera – le contestó con voz inocente.

-No… – musitó resignado y medio enfadado.

-Ahora le toca a Bonnie – hizo una pausa, como si le costara decidir qué preguntar – ¿Te han besado hace poco?

Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron de par en par y sus mejillas se volvieron más rosadas. Su reacción llamó la atención de los chicos y Marceline pudo notar que Finn se removió nervioso. Contestó asintiendo.

-Jake, ¿te doy miedo? – dijo en tono serio y casi aterrador.

-No… - dijo tras tragar saliva de forma sonora provocando que la morena sonriera de oreja a oreja. A este punto, decidió presionar un poco más para acelerar las cosas.

-Lady, ¿te gusta Chicle?

La muchacha miró a Finn que a su vez la miraba con desesperación. Por su parte, Bonnibel observaba la situación con el ceño fruncido.

-No – contestó finalmente.

-¿Seguro que no me mientes? – insistió Marceline que estaba disfrutando ante tal situación.

Lady volvió a mirar a Finn y luego a Jake.

-Sí – dijo en voz baja. En ese momento Finn no sabía dónde meterse y Marceline empezó a pensar que le iba a dar algo al ver lo roja e hinchada que tenía la cara. Aunque a ella también le iba a dar algo de aguantarse la risa. Como vio que el tema podía volverse serio en las dos siguientes rondas comenzó a hacer preguntas sobre el físico, como qué ropa llevaban o si tenían el pelo de tal color.

-Vale, ya sé qué pasa. Contestáis la verdad pero respondéis por quien tenéis sentado a vuestra derecha.

-Muy bien, has acertado – celebró Bonnie.

Después de la confesión forzada de Finn el muchacho estaba cabizbajo. Para dejar el tema atrás las chicas propusieron jugar a algo y al momento ya se le veía más animado. Tras un par de hora se despidieron y Bonnie hizo el camino de regreso junto a Marceline.

-¿Qué te han parecido?

-Están bien – se encogió de hombros – Son simpáticos. Es curioso como cambias cuando estás con ellos.

-¿Cambio? – preguntó confusa.

-Sí. Eres más agradable. No sé, se te ve en tu salsa y se nota que te quieren mucho.

Bonnibel le contestó con una sonrisa. La verdad es que pensaba que tenía mucha suerte en cuanto a sus amigos, no podía llevarse mejor con ellos y se alegraba muchísimo de haberlos conocido.

-Oye, Marceline, ya sabías las normas del juego, ¿verdad?

-Te has dado cuenta, ¿eh? No me esperaba menos de ti – dijo mientras reía – Sólo quería divertirme un poco, no esperaba que ese niño se lo tomara tan mal.

-Se le pasará, hablaré con él si hace falta.

-¡Vaya! Esperaba que me sermonearas – se sorprendió.

-No quita que lo que hayas hecho esté mal, los has incomodado mucho. Supongo que yo ya me voy acostumbrando a tu forma de ser.

-Ajá… Por cierto, Bonnie, ¿por qué no me contaste lo de las olimpiadas? No iba a reírme de ti.

-Ya, seguro que no. Ya sé que tenemos una situación similar, lo hablamos el otro día. Tú tienes tu forma de decirle que no a tu padre, yo he elegido esta para demostrarle qué quiero. Es muy importante para mí.

-Lo sé, por eso no iba a reírme de ti.

Bonnibel se detuvo al llegar a la puerta de su casa. No sabía si creerla o no. En este poco tiempo le había demostrado lo voluble que podía ser y ya había visto antes que igual que se burlaba de ella también le demostraba a veces que podía escucharla y comprenderla. Escuchó un momento el silencio de las calles interrumpido por un perro que ladraba en la lejanía. No había ni un alma, solo ellas dos. La miró con curiosidad sin obtener reciprocidad por parte de la morena, que estaba distraída mirándose los cordones, y volvió a desechar la idea de preguntarle por lo que ocurrió aquella tarde.

-Bueno, yo me quedo aquí. ¿Estás segura de que te quieres ir sola? Puedes quedarte a dormir o puedo dejarte un teléfono para que llames a Simon y te recoja.

-Nah, no hay problema. Ya nos veremos, _princesa Chicle_ – dijo haciendo una reverencia antes de marcharse sin más.

Aquella noche Bonnie soñó que Marceline la miraba.


	11. Chapter 11

Los tenues rayos de sol se abrían paso tímidamente a través de las finas cortinas. Bonnibel se despertó antes de que sonara la alarma, algo que ya era habitual en ella debido a la rutina tan estricta que llevaba. Se levantó de buen humor y llena de energía, entusiasmada por el viaje que iban a hacer. Ya hacía dos días que tenía su equipaje hecho – nada demasiado grande, unas cuentas mudas de ropa casual, un bikini y algún conjunto para salir de noche – y, como era normal en ella, tenía controlado cualquier detalle para ese día.

Tras darse una rápida ducha y desayunar tranquilamente se despidió de Pep y se dirigió al lugar de encuentro que había acordado con sus amigos. Bonnie llegó la primera y al poco tiempo aparecieron sus amigos, que se bajaron del coche de Jake, el único de ellos que tenía licencia de conducir.

-¡Buenos días! – saludó Bonnie mostrando una sonrisa resplandeciente.

-Vaya, hay alguien de muy buen humor esta mañana – observó Lady mientras la abrazaba y dejaba que uno de sus brazos descansara sobre los hombros de la rubia.

-Y eso que parecía que no querías venir – le pinchó Jake.

-Bueno, poco de diversión no me va a matar…

Todos reaccionaron de forma exagerada a ojos de Bonnie ante su comentario y sus bromas se vieron interrumpidas por la llegada de Marceline.

-¿Qué tal, chicos? – la morena parecía algo dormida aún.

-Madrugar no es lo tuyo, ¿eh? – rió Lady.

En ese momento se percató de la cercanía que había entre Bonnie y Lady y frunció el ceño algo extrañada.

-¿Nos vamos ya?

-Tenemos que esperar a LSP y los demás – explicó Finn.

-¿Los demás?

-Sí, LSP, Brad, su novio, y Melissa. Ellos irán en otro coche.

-Por cierto, Marceline, Bonnie nos ha dicho que estás castigada, ¿está bien que vengas? – preguntó Jake.

-No hay problema – sonrió – Simon me cubre, no os vais a librar de mí tan fácilmente – rió.

Se giraron al escuchar el claxon de un coche que aparcó a unos metros de ellos. La expresión de Bonnibel cambió radicalmente.

-¿Qué hace Ricardio aquí? – susurró nerviosa.

-No sé, lo habrá invitado LSP.

-Vaya, Bonnie, mira por dónde ha venido también tu novio – se burló Marceline.

-¡¿Novio?! – preguntó Finn preocupado.

-¡No es mi novio! – se defendió mirando a Marceline.

-¿Ah, no? – dijo lanzándole un beso mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Jake y Finn, bastante confusos, empezaron a preguntar en mitad del caos que se había formado en un segundo. Fue Lady la que puso un poco de orden.

-Tranquila, Bonnibel. Lo aclaraste todo con él, ¿no?

-Bueno… Digamos que más bien lo he evitado estas semanas y no he contestado sus mensajes y llamadas– dijo con tono preocupado mientras se mordía el labio.

Lady y los chicos la miraron sin saber qué decir mientras Marceline no podía contenerse la risa, que intentaba disimular lo más que podía para que los recién llegados no se percataran.

Del asiento de conductor se bajó un chico moreno que lucía un enorme tupé y una cara con expresión que deambulaba entre el aburrimiento a la indiferencia más absoluta. Una chica con el pelo del color del heno, que estaba muy concentrada en retocarse el maquillaje, salió de una de las puertas traseras del coche. Por el otro lado apareció Ricardio cuya sonrisa se amplió al ver a Bonnie y luego se duplicó al ver a Marceline. Llevaba escrito en la cara lo que estaba pensando. Los tres siguieron a LSP, que se acercó al grupo de jóvenes. Los saludó alegremente y le montó una fiesta a Marceline, alegre de verla allí. Entre ella y Ricardio la asediaron a preguntas.

-Vale, será mejor que nos vayamos ya si queremos aprovechar el día – dijo LSP – Marceline, vienes con nosotros en el coche, ¿verdad?

La morena echó una breve mirada a Bonnibel y tras ver su cara dijo sonriente:

-Sí, claro.

Esto provocó expresiones totalmente opuestas en Bonnibel y en Ricardio.

-¡Genial! Tenemos mucho de que hablar.

Seguidamente cada uno se montó en sus respectivos coches y comenzaron el viaje.

-Valeee… ¿Qué acaba de pasar? ¿No se suponía que ella venía con nosotros? – preguntó desconcertado Finn.

-Es verdad, además es lo más lógico ya que nos conoce a nosotros – añadió Lady.

Para Bonnie sin embargo tenía más sentido. Simplemente era la forma de actuar de Marceline. No era una actitud que pudiera comprender – de hecho, ya se empezaba a dar por vencida en intentar entenderla – y eso era algo que la irritaba más aún.

-Mirémoslo por el lado bueno: te has librado de Ricardio – continuó Lady.

-Casi me da pena Marceline por la que le va a caer encima – rió Jake – aunque es un poco extraña, ¿no creéis?

-Supongo que tienes razón – dijo finalmente Bonnie.

Durante el camino bromearon y hablaron sobre lo que creían que podía esperarles el fin de semana que pasarían fuera, pero las risas de Bonnibel solo disfrazaban su preocupación y su enfado. Se arrepentía tanto de haber accedido a salir ese día con Marceline. Si no hubiera pasado no se habrían encontrado con LSP y no estarían en esta situación. Después de que se molestó en evitar que Ricardio la persiguiera aquel día que se encontraron… Y esto era algo que Bonnie no sabía con certeza si el chico recordaría y de ser así, ¿qué pensaría él? ¿Pensaría que lo hizo por celos? Y lo más intrigante aún: ¿por qué Marceline se exponía a que no la dejara en paz en todo el fin de semana? _"Bah, ahora es su problema, que haga lo que quiera"_ zanjó finalmente.

Tras un par de horas de viaje llegaron a su destino. La casa de campo de LSP era bastante grande, aunque no tenía las suficientes habitaciones para acogerlos a todos. Estaba rodeada por un amplio terreno de césped y tras ella había una piscina y una barbacoa. Tras un breve "tour" por la casa y después de soltar los equipajes se prepararon para meterse en la piscina. Bonnibel se sorprendió al ver la cantidad de botellas de alcohol que había traído LSP. Iba a ser un día largo, ella era la única que no bebía de todos los que estaban allí.

En el jardín Jake se encargó de preparar la comida en la barbacoa y se pasó gran parte de la tarde volteando filetes con una mano y manteniendo la otra mano ocupada con una cerveza. Melissa y Brad se pasaron las horas tomando el sol. No eran muy habladores, al menos no con Bonnie y los demás, y sin conocerlos mucho se podía notar que eran más bien personas simples y vacías. LSP y Ricardio no se despegaban de Marceline. Una se pasaba el rato haciendo bromas y comentarios dañinos hacia otras personas y el otro se encargaba de confeccionarle un precioso traje de babas a la morena. A pesar de esto, a Marceline se la veía más o menos cómoda y se dejaba agasajar. Por su parte Bonnibel estuvo con sus amigos y se notaba en la escena que había grupos bien diferenciados.

Ya de noche entraron en la casa ya que fuera refrescaba demasiado. Las paredes retumbaban por el volumen de la música y en el salón se agolpaban todos bailando y haciendo el tonto. Bonnie permanecía sentada en un sillón observando los bailes extravagantes de sus amigos. Rió al ver cómo Brad casi se cae al pisar un charco de bebida que había desparramada en el suelo. Estaba todo tan desordenado y desastroso que no pudo evitar pensar en todo lo que tendrían que limpiar al día siguiente. Al rato ya estaba un poco aburrida y agobiada por el ambiente y sacó su móvil para entretenerse un poco.

-¿Me concede este baile, princesa? – oyó decir al tiempo que una mano tendida se colocó entre su mirada y su móvil.

Vio a Marceline sonriéndole de forma traviesa. Su rostro, siempre inmaculado, tenía manchas coloradas en las mejillas posiblemente por el efecto del alcohol y de moverse tanto. Ahora, después de haberla ignorado durante todo el día, se dignaba a acercarse a ella y hablarle. Lo que era más increíble es que había escapado de sus dos nuevos mejores amigos.

-No, no me apetece.

-¡Vamos, Bonnie! – bufó – Es una fiesta, diviértete.

Dicho esto la cogió de la mano y tiró de ella hasta levantarla. Ni siquiera la empujó hacia donde estaban los demás, ya que Marceline creyó que si la forzaba más el resultado iba a ser el contrario a lo que quería. Así que allí mismo comenzó a bailar con Bonnie, que permanecía inmóvil.

-¡Venga, suéltate un poco!

La agarró de las manos y comenzó a mover los brazos de las dos al ritmo de la música. Poco a poco, Bonnibel sucumbió al ambiente y la música y se sorprendió bailando y disfrutándolo. Marceline ponía caras raras provocando así la risa de la rubia. Bonnie contempló detenidamente los movimientos de la morena que hacían que sus curvas se acentuaran. De repente su cuerpo le pareció más suave y cálido de lo normal, quizás por la forma de moverse que la hacía ver aún más atractiva. Marceline la cogió de la cintura y la atrajo hacia ella. Ahora Bonnie se encontraba pegada a ella inhalando su aroma tan dulce.

Una mano agarró del hombro a Marceline y tiró de ella bruscamente, separándola del cuerpo de la rubia.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Vamos donde los demás, es más divertido.

 _"_ _Ah, la garrapata ataca de nuevo"_ pensó Bonnibel mientras contemplaba como la arrancaban de su lado.

El resto de la noche la pasaron comiendo y riendo por lo más mínimo. Todos estaban borrachos en mayor o menos medida, excepto Bonnie que sólo rellenaba su vaso con refresco. Hasta Finn había bebido. No era algo que a Bonnibel le pareciera bien, era muy joven, pero tampoco iba a pasarse el día cuidándolo y vigilándolo como si fuera su madre.

Finalmente llegó el momento de hacer los típicos juegos de fiesta y tras jugar a "yo nunca" y escuchar alguna que otra anécdota embarazosa, Ricardio propuso jugar a la botella. Se veía venir que había pasado todo el día esperando a poder jugar a esto. Fueron Lady y Finn quienes incluyeron a Bonnie en el juego, no sin haberle insistido mucho antes. Todos se sentaron en círculo en el suelo y colocaron una botella vacía en el suelo. Fue Finn el primero en hacerla girar, esperando tener la suerte necesaria para que señalara a Bonnibel. Su cara fue un poema cuando vio que se paró frente a LSP que no dudó en darle un sonoro beso en los labios al chico. Disimuladamente Finn se limpió los labios con el dorso de la mano aprovechando la atención que provocó el turno de Brad, quien tuvo que besar a Melissa. Se sucedieron varias rondas hasta que llegó la de Marceline. Hizo girar la botella. Poco a poco fue perdiendo fuerza y lentamente se paró, señalando a medias entre Bonnie y Ricardio. Marceline la miró lanzándole una sonrisa torcida y cuando se disponía a acercarse a ella LSP interrumpió el momento.

-La botella está señalando a Ricardio.

-No es verdad, apunta a Chicle – intervino Lady.

-Yo diría que está más al lado de Ricardio – dijo Jake, apoyado por Finn. Bonnibel frunció el ceño. Seguramente su amigo quería ver a Marceline soportar más las atenciones Ricardio. Se notaba que no le caía muy bien la morena.

Marceline volvió a mirar a Bonnibel, que permanecía conteniendo el aliento, como todos los demás que estaban expectantes. Marceline se encogió de hombros y se encaminó al chico moreno que no podía creerse la suerte que tenía.

Cuando los labios de la chica rozaron los de Ricardio este se aprovechó y la cogió de la cabeza, prolongando así el beso. Los vítores y las palmas de los demás se vieron interrumpidos por un estallido de cristales.


	12. Chapter 12

**Loluque: jajajaja creo que nunca me había reído tanto con un cometario.**

 **Espero que os guste el capítulo chicos! Dejad reviews y esas cosas si no os come la pereza como a mí :P me gustaría saber qué os parece el rumbo que está tomando :)**

* * *

No recordaba con exactitud cómo fue que se le resbaló el vaso. Agitada por los nervios del momento y cohibida por ser objeto de todas las miradas, en ese momento no pensó que sería una estupidez recoger los pedazos de vidrio con las manos. Así que el resultado fue un corte, afortunadamente no profundo, en su mano izquierda. Hubo todo tipo de reacciones por parte de sus amigos, desde la preocupación hasta las nauseas que algunos sentían al ver la sangre. Rápidamente Marceline presionó su herida con un trapo y se ofreció a curarla, diciendo que era la más capaz ya que era la que menos había bebido. En ese momento agradeció haber recibido esas clases de primeros auxilios en el instituto, por muy pesadas que se les hubieran hecho. Así que ahora, sin saber bien cómo, pues todo había pasado muy rápido, Bonnie se encontraba en el baño con Marceline, que empezó a sacar todo lo que necesitaba de un pequeño botiquín.

-¿Te duele?

-No – contestó de forma seca.

Marceline presionó con la gasa en el corte provocando que Bonnibel soltara un quejido. Intentó ahogarlo pero falló. Realmente le escocía mucho.

-¿No decías que no te dolía? – dijo mirándola sonriendo a medias.

-Acaba de una vez, no lleva tanto tiempo limpiar una herida.

-¿Estás enfadada, princesa?

-No, pero voy a estarlo pronto si no terminas. De hecho puedes irte, puedo curarme yo sola.

Hizo ademán de apartar la mano pero Marceline la agarró de la muñeca con más fuerza, dejando así claro que no tenía la más mínima intención de irse. Roció más líquido para desinfectar el corte. El dolor era punzante y la quemazón que sentía en la piel hacía que Bonnie contrajera el gesto para reprimir más quejas. Marceline sopló suavemente en la herida para aliviar el escozor. Con igual delicadeza comenzó a vendarle la mano.

-¿Sabes? Yo sí estoy algo enfadada. La botella te señalaba a ti. Han hecho trampas.

Bonnibel se contuvo lo más que pudo o al menos eso intentó pero las palabras se le agolpaban y comenzaban a saturarla.

-Pues no se te veía muy disgustada cuando tenías que besarlo.

Se sintió traicionada por sus propias palabras. Ya se había prometido a sí misma contenerse comentarios así. Ni siquiera sabía por qué lo había hecho ni por qué le molestaba tanto, pero era un alivio que Marceline no se percatara o al menos que hiciera como la que no se enteraba de nada. Siguió concentrada en su tarea, vendando lentamente hasta finalizar haciendo un nudo rasgando la tela. Bonnibel retiró la mano despacio y musitó un "Gracias". Se quedó ahí apoyada contra la pared sin saber bien qué hacer, mirando como la otra dejaba los botes y vendas que habían sobrado junto al lavabo. El silencio de Marceline la llenaba de curiosidad pero también de inseguridad. Sin saber porqué la vio voltearse hacia ella, apoyando las manos en sus hombros. Bonnie se quedó petrificada ante la repentina cercanía, sintiendo de nuevo la misma atmósfera que las rodeó hacía unos días en la piscina. Ninguna de las dos dijo nada. Marceline se inclinó hacia ella y Bonnibel pudo sentir el olor del alcohol golpearle en la nariz. La morena continuó en su avance, despacio y sin pausa, hasta detenerse cuando rozó con sus labios el filo de la boca de Bonnie. Marceline sonrió y dejó que sus labios acariciaran muy suavemente los de ella para luego abandonarlos y depositar un beso en su cuello. Volvió a sonreír, esta vez contra su piel, y susurró algo que Bonnibel no pudo descifrar. Se apartó y salió del baño cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

Bonnie se incorporó de su cama improvisada y al apoyarse en la mano sintió un pinchazo de dolor. Se agarró la mano y la atrajo hacia su pecho, como si así pudiera aliviarlo. Miró un tanto confusa el "campamento" que tenían montado en el gran salón de la casa. Todo estaba completamente desordenado y se veían por aquí y por allá botellas vacías tiradas, manchas pegajosas en el suelo, restos de comida en platos y paquetes vacíos. En un colchón Lady descansaba agarrada al brazo de Jake, que estaba tirado a todo lo ancho con la boca abierta. No muy lejos de ellos estaba Finn metido en su saco de dormir. Lo había cerrado tanto que lo único que asomaba era su carita redonda. Miró a su izquierda sin esperar encontrarse con tremenda escena: Ricardio abrazado a la cintura de Marceline, que se encontraba al borde del colchón, con casi medio cuerpo en el suelo. Bonnibel frunció el ceño y se desplomó sobre las sábanas de nuevo mientras miraba su reloj con desesperación. Era ya casi medio día y no se oía en toda la casa nada más que los ronquidos de Jake y todo indicaba que iba a seguir siendo así durante un tiempo.

No podía conciliar el sueño aunque era lo que más deseaba ya que así la espera se le haría más corta. Apenas había dormido esa noche, había tenido la mente muy ocupada. Ahora, paradójicamente, era el propio cansancio lo que le impedía dormir. Pensó en todo lo que había pasado hasta entonces. El viaje había sido casi desde el principio una irritación tras otra, al menos para ella, y lo peor es que no podía evitarlo por más que lo intentaba. La gota que colmó el vaso fue lo de la noche anterior. Pensó en lo que pasó en el baño y se llevó los dedos a los labios. Fue un acto reflejo, tanto el gesto como el pensamiento. El solo hecho de recordarlo le aceleraba el pulso y hacía que los oídos se le taponaran, sordos por la presión de la sangre. Tras estar toda la noche dándole vueltas seguía igual de perdida, sin haber decidido aún si encarar a Marceline o si dejarlo pasar.

Soltó el aire lentamente y de forma sonora por la nariz. Giró la cabeza hacia su izquierda y se encontró de lleno con la mirada de Marceline. Se quedó petrificada. La morena la observó fijamente un momento y le sonrió levemente. Luego, con mucho cuidado cogió por la muñeca a Ricardio y se deshizo de su agarre. Lentamente, y poniendo mucho cuidado par ano despertarlo, se levantó, se estiró para desentumecerse y una vez hecho esto se encaminó hacia Bonnibel.

-Hazme sitio, Bonnie – le susurró.

La rubia se hizo a un lado de forma automática, tenía la cabeza demasiado llena para poder negarse o hablarle siquiera. Marceline se acomodó a su lado lo mejor que pudo, la estrechez del colchón no permitía muchos "lujos".

-Gracias – le sonrió – No sabes lo que me ha alegrado ver que estabas despierta. ¡No lo aguantaba más! Cuando me he dado cuenta se había colado en mi cama hasta que me ha echado.

Bonnie permaneció callada, mirando al techo. Notó entonces un codazo en el costado. Al mirar a Marceline vio a esta con cara de no entender su silencio. Señaló su mano vendada.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí – levantó la mano de forma distraída – Duele un poco, pero no es nada del otro mundo.

Bonnibel la miró detenidamente, entreteniéndose en cada detalle del rostro de Marceline, que estaba a unos pocos centímetros de distancia. Su mirada pasó por sus largas pestañas que proyectaban una tenue sombra sobre sus peculiares ojos y los hacía ver serenos y más oscuros de lo normal, como el fondo de un lago. Vagó por su afilada nariz hasta detenerse en sus labios. En ese momento Marceline levantó la comisura de la boca y sonrió a medias. Bonnie se fijó en que tenía un diente un poco montado sobre otro y por poco sonrió satisfecha al haber encontrado una pequeña tara en su físico. Aún con eso y aún sabiendo que probablemente tuviera más fallos – al fin y al cabo también era humana – no dejaba de fascinarla. Y era eso: la _fascinaba_ , simple y llanamente. Le vino esto a la mente como lo más obvio del mundo y lo admitió, tal y como los adictos reconocen su adicción como primer paso para superarla. Sintió como se quitaba un pequeño peso de encima pero que fue sustituido por otro aún peor. Llegados a este punto decidió impulsivamente que lo mejor sería preguntarle y salir de dudas de una vez. Pero su nuevo estado de seguridad y decisión se vio quebrado cuando la morena la abrazó y hundió su cara en el cuello de Bonnibel mientras susurraba un confuso _"Buenas noches, Bonnie"_.

* * *

El silencio de las siguientes horas se vio interrumpido por bostezos y quejas de quienes sufrían ahora las consecuencias de la fiesta. Poco a poco todos fueron levantándose y posteriormente preparándose para la nueva jornada que les esperaba.

De camino a Lumpshire, Bonnibel siguió igual de distraída, consciente de que Lady la observaba y sabía que algo no iba demasiado bien. Como pudo consiguió esquivar sus preguntas. Y es que la mañana no había ayudado en nada a su estado de confusión que había crecido más después de ver que Marceline apenas le había dirigido la palabra tras despertarse. Así, tan repentinamente, había vuelto al estado del día anterior y se dedicaba a chinchar a los demás y a divertirse, sin siquiera reparar en que ella también estaba allí.

Una vez que llegaron a la ciudad decidieron aparcar el coche a las afueras, cerca de una boca de metro.

-Lo mejor será que cada conductor no beba hoy, me gustaría que volviéramos de una pieza esta noche – dijo Lady. Jake se quejó como un niño pequeño y es que él tampoco quería privarse de nada de lo que los nuevos sitios tan "lujosos" a los que LSP iba a llevarlos le ofrecían.

Bajaron al metro y sacaron los bonos de viaje. El tren que se acercaba los conducía directamente al centro de la ciudad y cuando llegó al andén y abrió sus puertas una marabunta de personas colapsó las entradas. Era una escena caótica y estresante. Bonnie vio que sus amigos ejercían presión con sus cuerpos y finalmente entraron. Cuando se disponía a hacer lo mismo una mano la agarró del codo y tiró de ella. Observó con desesperación como las puertas se cerraban en sus narices. Se giró confusa y vio a Marceline agarrándola.

-¡¿Qué haces?! Hemos perdido el tren por tu culpa.

-Bonnie, se estaba cerrando, no nos iba a dar tiempo de todas formas.

Bonnibel empezó a lanzarle reproches a una velocidad vertiginosa.

-¡Cálmate! No es para tanto. Cogeremos el próximo tren.

-¡No sabemos donde tenemos que bajarnos!

Marceline puso los ojos en blancos.

-Tan lista para unas cosas y tan torpe para otras. Coge tu móvil y localiza a Lady, no es tan difícil.

Poco a poco, Bonnie entró en razón y se tranquilizó. Se sentó y miró el cartel iluminado que informaba de los minutos que tardaría en llegar el próximo tren. Suspiró. No era bueno estar en ese estado de ánimo todo el tiempo. Sabía que ella no era así. Marceline sacaba todo lo malo de ella o lo que era peor: le mostraba facetas de ella que desconocía.

Finalmente llegó el tren y esta vez estuvieron rápidas para conseguir entrar. El espacio interior era agobiante. Todos los asientos estaban cogidos y apenas se podía estar de pie. Era como estar enlatado y tenía que estar en continuo contacto con desconocidos. Marceline la tomó de la muñeca y se abrió paso a un pequeño rincón donde al menos podían respirar. Bonnibel lo agradeció, ese ambiente le creaba tanta ansiedad que ya le estaba costando trabajo respirar.

-¿Sabes? En el fondo me alegro de que haya pasado esto, así podemos hablar más y estar algo de tiempo juntas, llevamos unos cuantos días sin poder hacerlo.

Si en ese momento Bonnibel se hubiera mordido la lengua literalmente para evitar decirle lo que se le pasó por la cabeza, estaba segura de que se la habría cortado con sus propios dientes. Agachó la cabeza y se concentró en mantenerse de pie, cosa que el vaivén del vagón se empeñaba en evitar. Resulta que ahora le soltaba eso de sopetón, cuando había sido ella la que la había estado ignorando todo este tiempo.

-Oye – llamó su atención – ¿Y si nos escapamos? – dijo mirándola de forma traviesa como queriendo tentarla.

-¿Otra vez? Creo que ya quedó demostrado que la última vez que me propusiste algo así te salió el tiro por la culata.

-La princesa chicle amargada ataca de nuevo – canturreó – Venga, Bonnie, quiero pasar tiempo contigo. Tus amigos están bien pero hay algunos que son muy… _intensos_ – rió.

-¿Y qué pasa con Lady y los demás? Seguro que están preocupados.

-Pues llámalos, diles que vas a dar un paseo. No sé, invéntate algo. Que te digan a qué hora y dónde van a estar esta noche y nos reuniremos con ellos. Fácil.

Bonnibel lo sopesó un momento rápidamente. Si se quedaba con ella podía preguntarle eso que no pudo hacer esa misma mañana. Además, para ser sincera consigo misma estaba deseando pasar tiempo con Marceline, así que finalmente accedió como casi siempre hacía ante sus peticiones.

Decidieron bajarse en la próxima estación y una vez en la calle respiraron profundamente, dejando atrás el ambiente viciado y asfixiante del metro. Bonnie cogió su móvil y escribió a Lady, tal y como le había propuesto Marceline. Tras un pequeño tira y afloja quedaron en una hora y un sitio por la noche y prometió que se reunirían con ellos.

-Vale, ¿y ahora qué?

-Pues vamos a ver qué hay por aquí. ¿No te alegras de haberte quedado fuera del tren conmigo? Imagínate si te hubieras quedado con Ricardio – hizo un gesto de asco y Bonnie no pudo evitar reírse, al igual que tampoco pudo evitar recordar los labios rechonchos de Ricardio presionando con ansia los de Marceline.

Vagaron sin rumbo fijo, deteniéndose en tiendas de todo tipo donde Marceline aprovechaba la más mínima ocasión para hacer el payaso. Así, poco a poco, todo el mal humor y las preocupaciones que ocupaban la mente de la rubia se fueron volviendo en algo que apenas recordaba. Se dio cuenta de que cuando estaban a solas Marceline podía ser muy amable y divertida, de hecho demostraba que se preocupaba por ella y la trataba muy bien. Hablaron de todo lo que pudieron sin entrar en temas trascendentales, solo cosas banales que las acercaban y las dejaban conocerse más. Fue así como Bonnie se enteró de que, pese a su aspecto, Marceline leía mucho, llegando a devorar decenas de libros al año, que tenía una extraña obsesión con la comida de color rojo y que era muy traviesa de pequeña, cosa que a ojos de Bonnibel no había corregido mucho.

Por su parte, Marceline escuchó con toda la paciencia que pudo las explicaciones de Bonnie sobre temas de ciencia y descubrió que también era capaz de sentir el mismo grado de pasión que ella por algo, aunque en el caso de la rubia aquello que la apasionaba era algo aburrido a ojos de Marceline. Bonnibel le habló de sus manías, - corroborando las sospechas de la morena sobre lo cuadriculada que parecía - y se sorprendió ante el nivel de curiosidad que podía sentir Bonnie, quien desde hacía años no se acostaba sin haber leído antes un artículo de investigación o incluso un artículo elegido al azar de la wikipedia – dejando aparte el grado de credibilidad de la página.

-En realidad, eres rara, Bonnie – la rubia le contestó frunciendo el ceño, entre molesta y sorprendida por el comentario – No te ofendas, no te lo digo como algo malo. Me gusta eso.

Ambas se quedaron calladas y siguieron avanzando sin rumbo fijo.

-Marceline, ¿por qué me besaste anoche? – lo dijo muy segura, como si fuera otra pregunta trivial, pero tan pronto como salió de su boca sintió que el cuerpo le dio un bajón y deseó más que nunca desaparecer.

-Ya te lo dije.

Marceline sonó un poco incómoda, la pregunta la había pillado con las defensas bajas.

-No… – contestó arrugando el entrecejo – No dijiste nada, simplemente lo hiciste y te fuiste.

-¿Ah, sí? Bueno, quizás lo pensé y no lo hice… No iba muy bien, ya lo viste. De todas formas fue por "justicia". La botella te señalaba a ti, simplemente seguí el juego.

 _"_ _Simplemente seguí el juego"_ repitió Bonnibel en su mente. Así que era eso, un simple juego. _"De haberlo sabido no le habría dado tantas vueltas. Si esto fue así lo de la piscina está claro que también fue algo parecido…"_ Y aunque todo le encajaba más o menos, no entendía por qué le molestaba. ¿Quizás es que esperaba otro motivo?

-Lo siento si te molestó. No era mi intención – dijo cada vez más incómoda Marceline.

-No te preocupes, no me molestó nada – le intentó sonreír al decir esto.

-Oye, vamos a entrar aquí.

Bonnie se dejó arrastrar y para su sorpresa Marceline la había conducido a una galería de arte. El arte era algo que se escapaba un poco a su entendimiento. No había leyes ni fórmulas como en las matemáticas y la física para comprenderlo y racionalizarlo. No, para Bonnibel el arte era algo que existía pero a lo que no le prestaba mucha atención. Si se alegró de haber entrado fue al ver la fuente de agua. Tanta caminata y tanto hablar le habían dado una sed tremenda.

-Siempre he tenido una duda sobre estas fuentes de agua – dijo Marceline mientras se acercaban.

-¿Sí? ¿Cuál?

-¿El agua que cae y que no bebes se recicla y vuelve a salir más tarde para que otra persona la beba?

-¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esta? – rió Bonnibel ante la ocurrencia – Claro que no. ¡Vaya asco si fuera así! El agua que cae por el desagüe se va, igual que cuando abres un grifo normal y corriente.

Dicho esto se agachó y comenzó a beber.

-Pues vaya desperdicio de agua – continuó Marceline – Hay que ser más consciente con el medio ambiente.

En ese instante, y aún sabiendo que la morena solo estaba soltando una tontería tras otra, Bonnibel estalló en risas mientras bebía.

-¡¿Qué haces, Bonnie?! Ahora la siguiente persona que beba se va a tragar todas tus babas.

-¡Shh! Calla ya. ¿Quieres que nos echen? – dijo mientras le daba con el puño en el brazo.

-No soy yo la que está formando el espectáculo.

-Vaya cosas tienes… Mira que traerme a este sitio tan estirado. No sabía que te gustara el arte, creía que lo único que te interesaba era la música.

-Bueno, me encanta la música, pero también me interesa el arte en todos sus ámbitos.

Caminaron lentamente entre aquellos cuadros que para la rubia eran indescifrables – tanto o más que la mente de Marceline. Se detuvieron en uno con trazos nerviosos y difusos que dibujaban de forma casi abstracta a una pareja abrazándose.

-Es curioso como el arte te habla, te ayuda y te comprende – comenzó a reflexionar en voz alta – A veces es como si te diera alas y otras en cambio parece que te agarra de los tobillos y no te suelta.

Calló un momento, observando embobada el cuadro. Bonnie se esforzaba en encontrar eso mismo en la pintura pero acabó mirando fijamente a Marceline.

-Lo siento, estoy diciendo cosas muy raras – dijo sonrojándose cuando se dio cuenta de cómo la estaba mirando.

Bonnibel volvió a girarse hacia el cuadro y se preguntó por un momento si esa sensación de libertad o de sentirte amarrada de repente a algo podía sentirse también por alguien.


End file.
